Rêves Révélateurs
by tilunarou
Summary: Des coups, des cris et soudain le silence. Alec Volturi a été violemment assassiné dans une petite ville des États-Unis. Un homme, Jacob Black, traînait dans le quartier à cette heure-là. Il est arrêté et jugé coupable du meurtre. Mais Jane, la sœur d'Alec, doute de sa culpabilité...En effet, la nuit, elle rêve du meurtre et ses songes lui donnent de précieux indices(/!VIOLENCE/!)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je les emprunte pour vous raconter cette petite histoire qui n'est que pure fiction.

Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour tout monde, me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure, totalement différente de la précédente. L'histoire sera vraiment courte, en quatre chapitres encadrés d'un prologue et d'un épilogue. Cette bricole traînait depuis longtemps dans mes placards alors aujourd'hui je vous la livre enfin. Je vous souhaite un bon début de lecture.

Je remercie mes deux super bêtas, Marie et Lydie ainsi que Jazz qui me file d'énormes coups de main quans je suis dans la mouise !

Bisous les filles et merci !

 **Prologue**

22h00 : Une petite ville des États-Unis.

La nuit était tombée très tard ce soir-là et la température était très agréable en ce mois d'août. Madame Bennett, une vieille dame veuve, avait profité de la douceur de l'air pour promener Jasper, son petit Yorkshire.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un cri, suivi de bruits de verre brisé. Elle n'y prêta tout d'abord aucune attention, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une dispute conjugale qui tournait un peu au vinaigre. Mais comme les bruits s'intensifiaient, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle décida donc de se diriger vers le bruit en tirant sur la laisse du chien pour qu'il la suive. Elle arriva à l'arrêt de bus du quartier et constata que la vitre latérale gauche était brisée. Dissimulée derrière un arbre, elle observait les environs : il n'y avait plus personne.

Les cris avaient cessé depuis quelques minutes. Elle resta cachée, tenant la laisse de Jasper très courte, de peur qu'on ne la voit. Soudain, un homme qui marchait, l'air égaré et apparemment d'un pas pressé, passa devant elle. Elle retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était loin, elle se hâta de rentrer chez elle pour appeler les secours.

Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant l'arrêt de bus, elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelques gouttes de sang sur le trottoir. Le chien s'en approcha et les renifla. Il attira la vieille dame vers le gros hêtre du parc. Elle le suivit et tout à coup, elle se mit à hurler : un homme était allongé par terre, baignant dans son sang, le cœur transpercé. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et fixaient la vieille dame, comme pour appeler au secours. Le chien se mit à hurler à la mort et quelques lumières s'allumèrent dans les maisons alentours. Un homme se montra à la fenêtre et cria:

— Mais Bon Dieu ! Faites- le taire votre satané clébard !

— Au secours, au secours ! hurla la vieille dame, terrifiée. Monsieur Volturi a été tué ! Venez vite, je vous en prie ! Appelez la police !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la police arrivait sur les lieux. Ils réconfortèrent Madame Bennett autant qu'ils le pouvaient et l'amenèrent au commissariat afin de l'interroger. Ce fut très pénible et très long. Elle donna aux policiers une description exacte de l'homme qu'elle avait vu. Grand, brun aux yeux très foncés et la peau mate.

— Il cachait quelque chose, j'en suis sûre, et il avait une tête de tueur, affirma-t-elle dans un frisson.

Un portrait robot fut dessiné et, après plusieurs heures de dur labeur et de recherches, Jacob Black fut arrêté sur le champ et mis en prison pour la nuit.

Il clama son innocence mais personne ne l'écouta. Il fut jeté dans une cellule sans sommation, avec pour seule consigne de se taire. La police n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui tout de suite alors il dut attendre le lendemain pour être interrogé et avoir enfin la possiblité de s'exprimer à voix haute afin de tenter de faire valoir ses droits.

La nuit la plus longue de toute sa vie l'attendait...

Notes : Voilà pour le prologue. Je vais tenter d'être régulière dans la publication des chapitres (environ une fois par semaine voire tous les 10 jours). Tout est écrit mais pas totalement corrigé. Il va falloir être patients !

A bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'arrestation

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je les emprunte pour vous raconter cette petite histoire qui n'est que pure fiction.

 **Notes** **:** Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle mini-fiction qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Pour information, je commence avec un POV extérieur pour finir avec un POV Jane. Je garderai ensuite ce même POV tout au long de l'histoire.

Je précise aussi (et encore) que certaines scènes peuvent vraiment être violentes pour les personnes sensibles donc attention !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente de publication du chapitre 1, j'ai pas mal de choses à gérer en cette période de vacances scolaires.

Un grand merci à Lily que je harcèle beaucoup pour avoir son attention ! Merci Marie pour ton dévouement encore sur cette mini-fic, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ma belle !

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

 **Chapitre 1 : L'arrestation.**

 **Commissariat, le lendemain du meurtre.**

Jacob Black entra, accompagné de six autres malfaiteurs, dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait fort à un couloir fermé. Il portait une plaquette noire où était inscrit à la craie le numéro deux. Il semblait avoir passé une nuit horrible, ses traits étaient fatigués et des cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux. Son dos était voûté et il avait perdu tout son fringant habituel.

Dans la pièce attenante, grâce à un miroir sans tain, l'inspecteur Demetri Young, un jeune homme beau et impétueux mais surtout désireux de boucler sa première enquête criminelle, observait avec Madame Bennett les six meurtriers présumés. Il lui expliqua qu'elle devait identifier celui qu'elle avait vu sur les lieux du crime pour que ses collègues et lui-même puissent interpeller et interroger la bonne personne afin qu'elle soit punie pour ses actes.

— Prenez votre temps, Madame Bennett. Il ne s'agit pas de faire une erreur, dit-il doucement.

Sans hésiter une seconde, elle désigna le numéro deux. Elle avait le regard froid et semblait très en colère contre cet individu qu'elle considérait désormais comme de la vermine.

Elle connaissait Alec Volturi depuis qu'il portait des couches-culottes et elle avait été très choquée d'avoir quasiment assisté à sa mort. A son meurtre ! Une minute plus tôt et elle aurait tout vu dans les moindres détails. Ça aurait été épouvantable. Peut-être qu'elle serait morte elle aussi, pour avoir été un témoin trop gênant. Elle porta la main à son coeur en grimaçant puis manqua de défaillir rien qu'en y pensant.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'Inspecteur, inquiet tout à coup.

— Je… Oh mon dieu, dit-elle alors que ses jambes vacillaient.

— Venez vous asseoir Madame Bennett, vous êtes toute pâle.

L'inspecteur Young la guida jusqu'à une chaise et lui servit un grand verre d'eau. Après s'être assuré qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle avait repris des couleurs, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le miroir sans tain et regarda le jeune homme que le témoin avait désigné dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible maintenant, c'était bien lui le coupable.

Young appuya sur le bouton d'un petit interphone situé dans un coin de la pièce et demanda aux gardiens de faire sortir tous les prisonniers, excepté le numéro deux.

— Amenez-le moi en salle d'interrogatoire, ordonna-t-il. Je serai là dans quelques minutes.

Il remit Madame Bennett entre les mains d'une de ses collègues afin qu'elle la dirige vers une aide psychologique. C'était la procédure et il était clair qu'elle avait été secouée par toute cette histoire. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Tomber sur un cadavre en pleine nuit, apercevoir le présumé meurtrier et devoir témoigner en moins de douze heures, ça secouerait n'importe qui.

L'inspecteur se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire où Monsieur Black l'attendait seul, menotté et assis à la place des coupables. Il fit couler deux cafés à la machine et les apporta dans la cellule.

Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua à quel point cet homme était jeune. Malgré sa grande taille et sa musculature assez développée, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Ses traits le trahissaient et en parcourant rapidement son dossier, il vit qu'en effet il n'avait que vingt-quatre ans. Il allait finir le reste de sa vie en prison, tout allait contre lui, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais il fallait l'interroger, c'était la règle.

L'inspecteur posa les deux cafés sur la table mais Jacob se contenta de garder la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur ses poignets liés. Il y fixait un point précis que Demetri identifia très vite comme étant un tatouage, lequel devait sans doute avoir une signification importante pour lui. Young fit glisser l'expresso de Black dans sa direction mais ce dernier ne le remercia même pas. Il était tellement égaré dans la contemplation du dessin qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de l'inspecteur dans la pièce.

Démétri s'assit en face de lui et posa ses dossiers sur la table. Etant donné que le suspect n'avait toujours pas bougé, il commença à parler en premier :

— Bonjour Monsieur Black, je suis l'inspecteur Young. Vous êtes ici car vous êtes soupçonné du meurtre d'Alec Volturi. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a demandé si vous vouliez un avocat ?

— Je ne veux pas d'avocat ! clama-t-il en levant les yeux brutalement. Je suis innocent, tout ceci est une grossière erreur. Je n'ai tué personne, ajouta-t-il en reposant les yeux sur son poignet.

L'inspecteur poursuivit sans se soucier de ce qu'il disait. Ils répondaient tous la même chose, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de discours.

— Que faisiez-vous dans ce quartier à une heure aussi tardive ?

— J'allais voir ma mère, soupira-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

— Nous allons vérifier... Vous aviez l'air pressé, selon le témoin.

— Pas du tout ! Je marche toujours très vite, se justifia-t-il. C'était une visite surprise, elle n'était pas au courant.

— Hum, quel hasard ! Démétri était sceptique mais soit, il fallait aller au bout des questions à poser. Connaissiez-vous la victime ?

— Non. Je ne connaissais pas ce monsieur et je ne l'ai pas tué, répondit Jacob d'une voix lasse.

— Alors expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez là, juste au moment où il a été assassiné ? Et pourquoi étiez-vous si pressé ?

L'inspecteur avait haussé le ton, passablement énervé par le comportement nonchalant de son prisonnier.

— Concours de circonstance. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! Je suis innocent ! cria-t-il. J'allais chez ma mère, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

Le moment était venu de le provoquer, de le pousser à bout.

— Nous avons trouvé des traces de vos semelles autour du corps...

— C'est faux ! objecta Jacob en criant plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je n'ai pas vu de cadavre. Je n'étais au courant de rien avant que vous ne m'arrêtiez sauvagement et m'accusiez de ce crime horrible. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer.

Il termina sa tirade à bout de souffle, certain qu'il faisait tout ça pour rien. Personne ne le croirait.

— Monsieur Black, il n'y avait personne d'autre que vous et le témoin dans ce quartier hier soir. L'accuseriez-vous au profit de votre liberté ? demanda Démétri sournoisement.

Jacob semblait outré qu'on lui pose une telle question.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que ce soit disant témoin était coupable de quoi que ce soit. Mais sachez que je ne le suis pas non plus. N'avez-vous jamais songé que le tueur aurait pu se cacher le temps que tout se tasse ? Ou qu'il aurait pu fuir sans être vu ?

L'inspecteur émit un rire étouffé.

— Voyons Monsieur Black, arrêtez de regarder la télévision. Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman policier ! C'est la réalité et non la fiction que nous vivons ! Un homme est mort, assassiné sauvagement et vous êtes présumé coupable de cet acte !

Il ne disait plus rien. Son regard était vide, ses poings menottés et posés sur la table étaient serrés par la colère, qu'il ne montrait pas autrement, certainement pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

Alors qu'il regardait désespérément les initiales gravées sur son poignet droit, comme si elles allaient lui apporter une réponse tout droit venue du ciel, la sentence tomba comme un couperet:

— Vous serez jugé dans une semaine, vous aurez le temps d'engager un avocat. Dans le cas contraire, il vous en sera commis un d'office.

Jacob était horrifié mais il essaya de se défendre une dernière fois.

— Mais... mais je suis innocent, il faut me croire, implora-t-il. Je ne peux pas aller en prison. J'ai une femme et des enfants. Inspecteur, je n'ai pas tué cet homme, je vous le jure. Il faut trouver le vrai coupable. Ses yeux se firent suppliants.

— Cette décision n'est pas en mon pouvoir Monsieur Black, dit Démétri d'un ton plus que ferme afin de clôturer la conversation.

Bien sûr, séparer des familles (en particulier quand il y avait de jeunes enfants) était toujours un crève coeur pour Demetri mais c'était son boulot d'arrêter les meurtriers et de réduire la criminalité en ville. Dans le cas de Black, il n'y avait aucun doute que tous les éléments de l'enquête allaient contre lui. Surtout qu'il y avait un témoin et que c'était ça qui l'avait piégé. Son sort était malheureusement irréversible. Il en prendrait pour des années. Il avait juste de la chance que la peine de mort ne soit pas autorisée dans cette partie des Etats-Unis. Une veine pour lui.

Mais, à présent, le travail de l'Inspecteur était terminé et c'était le juge qui prendrait la décision finale et déciderait de la sentence. Tout serait bientôt fini et Demetri pourrait continuer son ascension dans l'échelle de la police en arrêtant d'autres détraqués comme Black.

Young sortit de la pièce sans jeter un dernier regard à Jacob et somma un gardien de le ramener dans sa cellule. Mais il n'aurait pas dû lui tourner le dos. Il avait commis une erreur en faisant cela. Une erreur de débutant.

En effet, sans crier gare, le prévenu se leva d'un coup, cogna violemment sur la table avec ses poings encore menottés et poussa un cri de détresse que l'on aurait pu situer entre l'agonie et la colère. Il déversa toute sa fureur à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre. Demetri vit son visage enfantin se muer en celui d'un homme apeuré et enragé. Malgré ça, le prisonnier ne montra aucune violence physique, il ne blessa personne et ne cassa rien. Il se contenta de crier sa rage et de hurler à l'assistance qu'il était innocent et ne devait pas payer pour le crime d'un autre. Qu'être mate de peau ne signifiait pas être un meurtrier. Que marcher non loin d'une scène de crime ne faisait pas de lui un criminel.

— Justice de meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! s'époumonna-t-il alors que le gardien de prison tentait de le maîtriser. Justice de merde ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je suis innocent : Vous entendez ? IN - NO - CEEEEENNT ! BORDEL !

— LA FERME BLACK ! CALME-TOI ! hurlai le gardien. Ou c'est la camisole !

— RACISTE !

Demetri appuya sur la sonnette d'alarme et trois gardes supplémentaires entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire et se jetèrent sur Black pour essayer de le calmer. Mais mué par une force surhumaine et invincible, il se débattit et clama sans cesse son innocence à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Mais tout le monde s'en fichait bien, il irait en prison et serait jugé comme un vulgaire criminel.

Jacob Black fut rapidement maîtrisé et remis en cellule où il attendit son jugement. Ce fut un moment pénible et insoutenable durant lequel il appréhenda chaque jour qu'on puisse le déclarer coupable alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Il n'avait pas tué cet homme et tout ceci n'était qu'injustice et racisme pur et simple. Il avait échappé de peu à la camisole en s'énervant de la sorte, il le savait mais il n'avait pas pu rester stoïque face à cet Inspecteur minable. Il avait fait une erreur. A présent, il ferait profil bas afin de montrer quel genre d'homme il était vraiment. Un père de famille respectable, honnête, droit et non un tueur sans coeur et sanguinaire.

Chaque jour qu'il passait dans cette cellule, il voulait rembobiner le film et le repasser pour que les choses se passent autrement. Les revivre d'une autre façon pour que le cauchemar ne se reproduise pas. A force de ressasser les événements, il commença à regretter d'être sorti ce soir-là alors qu'un simple coup de téléphone aurait suffi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, nom de Dieu ? Aller voir sa mère, en pleine nuit, pour lui faire cette surprise, sans même prévenir sa femme de l'endroit où il allait : quelle idée !

Une belle erreur oui !

Qui aujourd'hui allait lui coûter toute sa vie.

Et maintenant il n'avait aucune preuve à apporter aux juges et donc personne ne le croyait.

C'était sa parole contre la leur.

Conneries !

Sa parole ne valait rien. Tout était joué d'avance. Il était foutu.

Oui, foutu.

 **Palais de justice - Une semaine plus tard.**

Le procès de Jacob Black ne dura pas plus d'une heure. Toute l'assemblée le croyait déjà coupable, même son avocat, lequel lui avait finalement été commis d'office. L'homme de loi n'avait aucune expérience et était vraiment très mauvais. Il ne trouva aucune solution pour prouver l'innocence de son client et n'en avait peut-être jamais cherché. Il n'essaya même pas de se battre, ni de défendre Jacob contre les accusations de la partie adverse.

 _Quel guignol !_ pensa Black à plusieurs reprises. _J'aurais mieux fait de me défendre moi-même !_

Alors qu'il s'adressait aux jurés, Jacob essaya de les convaincre tant bien que mal de son innocence mais rien n'y fit. Il fut condamné à trente ans de prison ferme, sans possibilité de liberté conditionnelle. Une éternité pour Jacob, sa femme et ses enfants, une boutade pour la famille d'Alec Volturi. Un criminel tel que lui méritait la peine de mort et rien d'autre ! Malheureusement pour eux dans cet Etat, elle n'était pas autorisée.

Pour Jacob, c'était de la discrimination raciale, rien de plus ! Un étranger de plus en prison pour le bien de la communauté. C'était vraiment injuste.

Le jour de son jugement, Jacob s'était senti vraiment plus bas que terre, abandonné de tous. Sa mère était venue au procès mais elle ne l'avait embrassé que très brièvement après les délibérations. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé alors il avait été très difficile pour Jacob de savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de tout ça. Est-ce qu'elle le croyait réellement coupable d'avoir commis un tel crime ? Elle n'était même pas venue au parloir pour avoir une explication avec lui avant le procès. Selon sa femme, elle était trop choquée et trop bouleversée pour se déplacer mais elle était avec lui, de son côté et elle le soutenait. Mais Jacob en doutait car ce n'était pas cela qu'il voyait au fond des yeux de sa mère. Peut-être qu'il était en train de perdre la foi en tout, même en son propre sang.

Sa femme Léah l'avait accompagné tout au long du procès, visiblement très émue et bouleversée par l'accusation qui se tenait contre son époux. Son témoignage avait été poignant, bien sûr, mais, tristement, il semblait qu'elle avait fait tout cela en vain. Les rondeurs de son actuelle grossesse n'avaient semblé ni émouvoir les jurés ni le juge. Pendant toute la durée du procès, elle n' avait pas quitté Jacob des yeux, lui envoyant tout l'amour et tout le soutien qu'elle pouvait par de simples regards.

Elle l'aimait, sans nul doute, et elle souffrait de le voir assis là alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien à y faire. Elle se sentait impuissante face à ces lois injustes qui décidaient en quelques heures de la culpabilité d'un homme qui s'était trouvé tout simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. A cause de toute cette mascarade, leurs trois enfants seraient séparés de leur papa durant leur vie entière.

 _Chienne de vie !_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Elle sentait qu'un malheur arriverait vite si quelqu'un ne les aidait pas rapidement. Mais comment faire ? La police, les juges, les habitants de cette ville... Tout le monde l'avait placé sur le pilori. Dès demain, elle déménagerait loin d'ici avec ses enfants pour ne plus sentir leurs regards se poser sur elle. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter une journée de plus. Bien sûr, elle viendrait en visite avec les enfants mais elle ne pouvait plus habiter là. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari qui lui sourit aussitôt pour la rassurer. Il devait, par tous les moyens, lui montrer qu'il tenait le coup même si c'était un leurre. Léah n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser berner mais il devait faire face quand elle était là, pour son honneur. Il restait toujours l'homme de la maison.

Une fois jugé, il fut conduit dans la plus grande prison du Comté où séjournaient tous les plus grands criminels de la région. Il allait y passer des journées et des nuits épouvantables au milieu de pervers, d'obsédés sexuels, de tueurs en série et autres mauvais garçons en tous genres.

 _Je ne tiendrais pas le coup, je ne tiendrais pas le coup..._

C'était ce qu'il se répétait toute la journée, au fond de sa cellule, alors que les gardiens et les autres prisonniers le traitaient de meurtrier et menaçaient de le faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Sauf qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait.

Pas le moindre mal à qui que ce soit.

 **Domicile des Volturi.**

 **POV Jane.**

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le meurtre de mon frère. Aucun de nous cinq n'avait beaucoup dormi depuis ce terrible événement. Perdre un proche était quelque chose d'insurmontable et faire son deuil prenait du temps. Alec était mon jumeau et c'était comme si on avait cassé une partie de moi en deux, comme si la moitié de mon coeur était morte. C'était si douloureux, le poids de son absence était tellement lourd à porter que je ne pensais pas pouvoir me relever de cette épreuve un jour. Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal.

J'avais aussi deux autres soeurs, une plus âgée et une plus jeune. Mon aînée, Kate, avait épousé Garrett un an auparavant et enseignait les mathématiques dans un collège. Tanya, la plus jeune, était infirmière et vivait dans son propre appartement depuis peu. Mes parents s'étaient alors retrouvés seuls dans leur grand cottage à la campagne à broyer du noir car leurs enfants avaient grandi trop vite selon eux. Autant dire que la mort d'Alec avait agi sur eux comme un coup de massue supplémentaire et avait fini de les anéantir.

Le choc fut tout aussi terrible pour Lauren, la fiancée de mon frère. Leur mariage aurait dû être célébré en juillet prochain et autant dire qu'elle était inconsolable.

Lors de la cérémonie, Lauren et moi nous étions énormément soutenues, autant moralement que physiquement. Nous étions venues main dans la main faire notre discours, sous les yeux émus de l'assemblée. Nous étions comme des sœurs, affrontant les événements grâce à cette force que nous avions su mettre à profit ensemble.

Tous les amis d'Alec, sans exception, étaient présents à son inhumation et son meilleur ami, Sam Uley, avait fait un discours poignant et touchant, lequel avait fait pleurer la moitié de l'assistance. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis qu'ils portaient des couches et un lien particulier les avait toujours unis. Ils étaient comme un couple d'inséparables et avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble.

La mise en terre avait été un véritable supplice et mon père avait dû me ramener à ma chaise juste avant que je ne tombe au sol, totalement effondrée.

Une semaine après l'enterrement d'Alec, l'ambiance restait très glaciale au sein de la famille. Personne ne réalisait encore vraiment qu'il était parti pour toujours, surtout mes parents. Maman avait disposé des photos de mon frère partout dans la maison, cultivant ainsi le deuil de son fils sauvagement assassiné par un malade mental. Mon père avait ressorti tous ses vieux diplômes, les médailles de judo et les coupes des tournois de football qu'il avait gagnées dans sa jeunesse pour les entreposer dans une vitrine toute neuve. Il ne voulait pas qu'on oublie qui était son fils et ce qu'il avait fait.

La famille se réunissait très souvent pour se soutenir dans cette épreuve plus que difficile. Kate faisait plus de vingt kilomètres chaque jour, après son travail, pour passer du temps avec nous tandis que Tanya passait tous ses jours de congé au cottage. Nos parents, très choqués par la perte de leur fils, avaient besoin de soutien même si j'étais très certainement la plus affectée de tous à cause du lien particulier qui existait entre nous. Un vide que je ne pourrais plus jamais remplir avait élu domicile dans mon coeur et me rendait triste à en mourir.

Je m'étais murée dans le silence et ils s'inquiétaient de ma santé. Je ne mangeais presque rien, je passais mon temps allongée sur le canapé ou dans mon lit, le médaillon renfermant la photo de mon jumeau serré dans ma paume. Mes parents avaient décidé de réaménager ma chambre d'enfant afin que je puisse rester sous leur surveillance pendant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines.

Cependant, au bout de huit jours, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans la demeure de mes parents, ils me choyaient trop. J'allais finir par étouffer ou par faire une crise de nerfs. Ils ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et je dus lourdement insister pour qu'ils me laissent partir.

— Tout va bien, je vous le promets. Je suis une grande fille, argumentai-je tout en finissant ma valise.

— Tu ne peux pas rester chez toi toute seule, tu es encore trop fragile, dit mon père fermement.

— Ça ira papa, je saurais me débrouiller. Il faut bien aller de l'avant, j'ai un travail et mon patron ne me fera pas de cadeaux si je ne reviens pas.

Mon père grommela dans sa barbe et ma mère étouffa un sanglot mais je sus que j'avais gagné. Ils me laisseraient m'en aller même si je savais que j'aurais des appels quotidiens et de nombreuses visites.

— Je vous dis que ça ira. J'ai juste besoin de... respirer un peu, osai-je dire devant eux malgré les yeux réprobateurs de mon père. Je viendrai dîner dimanche, c'est promis.

Ils abdiquèrent et me laissèrent partir après m'avoir encore fait promettre de ne rien tenter de stupide.

Deux jours plus tard, je décidai d'inviter Lauren à dîner. Sa compagnie ma manquait et je ne devais pas oublier les liens qui l'unissaient à mon frère. Elle resterait toujours ma belle-soeur dans mon coeur fracturé, une partie de moi en quelque sorte. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser de côté, elle était le dernier maillon qui me rattachait encore à mon frère. Très vite, nos discussions s'axèrent sur nos souvenirs communs avec Alec. Je sortis mes albums photos du placard et nous passâmes à plusieurs reprises du rire aux larmes en les redécouvrant. Nous évoquâmes quelques anecdotes incluant Sam et Kate, riant de ces moments dont nous n'étions pas toujours très fiers. J'avais ouvert une bonne bouteille de vin pour l'occasion et mon amie avait, en conséquence, dû s'abstenir de prendre le volant pour rentrer chez elle. C'était beaucoup trop risqué et nous ne voulions pas qu'un autre drame se produise aussi vite. Je lui installai un lit d'appoint, lui prêtai un pyjama puis partis me coucher après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Malheureusement, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil facilement. J'eus très froid tout à coup et quelques frissons me parcoururent l'échine, me faisant dresser les poils de tout le corps. Je me mis à claquer des dents, à trembler de plus en plus fort alors je rallumai la lumière afin de trouver un pull. Je l'enfilai et me roulai en boule sous ma couette pour tenter de me réchauffer, sans grand succès. Je ne sus combien de temps s'écoula avant que Morphée eut enfin raison de moi mais je réussis tout de même à me laisser porter par le sommeil. Ma nuit fut agitée et je regrettai presque de m'être endormie. Des flashs incessants hantèrent mes rêves, montrant des scènes entrecoupées et sans aucun sens. Je sursautai à plusieurs reprises dans mon lit, gémissant et m'agitant à mesure que les flashs s'accumulaient et s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Je crus voir du sang, du verre brisé et une bouche qui criait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas entendre. Les séquences étaient accompagnées de bruits de verre, de pas et de cris. Le plus effrayant fut cette mare de sang qui m'apparut, ruisselant le long des pavés d'un trottoir jusque dans un caniveau. Puis vint ce rire sarcastique et méprisable qui fit écho dans ma tête.

Je me réveillai d'un bond en criant de toutes mes forces. J'étais en sueur mais je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. Je perdis connaissance juste après avoir entendu les pas précipités de mon amie accourir vers moi.

Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans ma chambre d'hôpital, mon esprit n'avait eu de cesse d'être torturé par ce rire sadique qui se répétait encore et encore, accompagné de bruits de verre et de cris effrayants. J'étais très fiévreuse et les médecins étaient assez inquiets pour ma santé. Ils pensaient à une sorte de choc post-traumatique et leur idée fut plus que renforcée lorsque je leur racontai mon rêve en présence de mes parents et de Lauren, encore choquée par mon état de crise.

— Nous n'aurions pas dû regarder toutes ces photos, c'était beaucoup trop tôt, se lamenta-t-elle.

— Tu n'y es pour rien, elle va aller mieux maintenant, dit doucement ma mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

J'avais besoin de me reposer alors ils quittèrent ma chambre pour me laisser dormir. Mes parents et les médecins discutèrent dans le couloir mais je pouvais entendre des bribes de leur conversation.

— ... beaucoup souffert de la mort de son frère... choc psychologique... la mettre sous calmants...

— Merci Docteur... Oh mon Dieu...

Ils s'éloignèrent et je n'entendis pas le reste. Mais ce fut assez pour que, malgré les médicaments et le choc que j'avais subis, je comprenne qu'ils ne me croyaient pas et ne me faisaient pas du tout confiance. Épuisée par toutes ces tensions, je finis pas m'endormir à bout de nerfs mais consciente qu'il faudrait, une fois rétablie, que je règle ces problèmes toute seule.

Le lendemain, j'insistai pour rentrer chez moi et promis à mes parents de prendre mes médicaments correctement, ce que je ne fis pas, bien évidemment. Je ne leur avais jamais menti mais là ils ne me laissaient pas le choix. Ils étaient encore trop chamboulés par la mort d'Alec pour me comprendre. Un jour ils me pardonneraient de ne pas leur avoir obéi/de leur avoir désobéi. Quand ils comprendraient que je n'étais pas folle, que quelque chose de grave se tramait même si je ne savais pas encore quoi.

Mes nuits étaient constamment agitées par ces rêves sanglants, bruyants et horrifiques. Je voyais toujours les mêmes choses, elles se répétaient sans cesse, comme un vieux disque rayé. Le sang coulait à flots, les cris redoublaient de puissance et ce rire sarcastique faisait écho dans ma tête toute la nuit et toute la journée. Il résonnait dans mon crâne, me donnant la sensation qu'on me tapait dessus avec un marteau jusqu'à ce qu'il se fracasse. Cela devenait insupportable mais je ne disais rien à personne et surtout pas à mes parents qui me feraient interner en hôpital psychiatrique à coup sûr.

Que représentaient ces visions ? Que signifiaient-elles ? Y avait-il un message derrière ces rêves ? Je ne le savais pas mais j'espérai bien le découvrir.

 **Notes de fin** : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite note pour marquer votre passage.

A bientôt. Til.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Cauchemars en série

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je les emprunte pour vous raconter cette petite histoire qui n'est que pure fiction.

 **Notes** : Les quinze jours sont passés vite et grâce à ma petite fée Marie, alias Htray2000, le chapitre est prêt à être livré en temps et en heure ! Donc, un gros MERCI à elle et à ses corrections ! :)

Je remets en place aussi le Warning concernant la violence de certaines scènes. Au moins, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, en guest ou avec leurs comptes, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Continuez donc mais avant, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2** **: Cauchemars en série.**

 **Une semaine plus tard - Domicile de Jane** **.**

Je me réveillais en sursaut ce matin-là. J'avais encore fait le même cauchemar que les nuits précédentes. J'avais eu plusieurs flashs qui me montraient du sang qui coulait, un œil fixe qui se fermait et surtout, j'avais entendu ce rire qui semblait me poursuivre partout où j'allais. Il résonnait en moi comme un signe de mauvaise augure.

J'étais en nage, je respirais très fort et je tremblais de tous mes membres. Ces horribles visions nocturnes ne me quittaient plus depuis le meurtre, comme si elles avaient pris possession de moi. Même la journée, au bureau, il m'arrivait de voir des choses horribles telles que des lames qui laceraient violemment un corps ou des mares de sang qui engloutissaient une forme humaine que je ne pouvais pas reconnaître. Je commençais à être terriblement épuisée par ces cauchemars et cela impactait sur mes états d'âme et mon humeur. A tel point que je n'arrivais plus à récupérer le sommeil en retard que j'avais accumulé et que je me traînais des valises énormes sous les yeux.

Ce qui me taraudait le plus c'était de savoir d'où venaient ces visions C'était la première fois que je faisais des cauchemars aussi violents. Ils semblaient tellement réels qu'ils me fichaient une frousse bleue. Je me mis même à appréhender le moment où j'allais me coucher, le retardant tellement que les nuits où je ne faisais pas de cauchemars, je ne dormais pas assez non plus. C'était devenu un véritable cercle vicieux.

Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais ces rêves ? Avaient-ils un lien avec le meurtre de mon frère ?

Il me semblait logique que oui, en effet, c'était lié, mais pourquoi faire ces rêves alors que Jacob Black était en prison ?

Tout était flou dans ma tête et je m'affaiblissais de jour en jour si bien que tout le monde s'en aperçut. Au bureau, je n'avançais plus dans mes dossiers, les rendant toujours en retard. Mon patron, vu les circonstances, s'était montré très conciliant juste après la mort de mon frère mais à présent, cela l'agaçait de me voir aussi amorphe et inapte à travailler. L'amoncellement de dossiers sur mon bureau (et de celui de n'importe quel employé d'ailleurs) le rendait hostile et de très mauvaise humeur. En conséquence, j'avais déjà eu deux avertissements et un troisième me ferait virer sur le champ. Monsieur Yorkie considérait que mes problèmes personnels devaient rester à la maison et, en aucun cas, intervenir dans ma vie professionnelle. Il était bien désolé pour mon frère mais lorsque je travaillais, je me devais de faire face à la situation, la tête haute, et oublier le reste qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Oui c'était un connard sans coeur mais le boulot était bien payé et c'était tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas avoir à retourner chez mes parents. Yorkie n'avait pas franchement la réputation d'être docile et serviable avec ses employés et je ne faisais pas exception. Il exigeait sans cesse du travail bien fait et aucun des membres de son entreprise ne devait se permettre un seul écart. Il m'avait cependant attribué des circonstances atténuantes suite au décès brutal de mon frère mais désormais c'était terminé, il se devait de poser des limites : l'entreprise devait tourner.

Son attitude de patron m'énervait, mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Si je voulais garder ce travail, je devais me reprendre même si ces rêves mystérieux et glauques me préoccupaient plus que tout et que j'avais du mal à penser à autre chose.

Je commençai alors à me poser de réelles questions : la police avait-elle arrêté le bon coupable ? Et si Jacob Black était innocent ? Après tout, il ne connaissait ni Alec ni aucun autre membre de notre famille. Je croyais de moins en moins aux théories avancées par les forces de l'ordre et commençais à croire que toutes ces histoires n'étaient que des excuses pour vite enterrer l'enquête. Je pourrais peut-être mener ma propre investigation ? Cela me plaisait assez, mais m'angoissait tout autant. Je ne savais pas si j'avais assez de force pour faire face à tout cela.

Lorsque je me couchais ce soir-là, beaucoup d'idées se bousculaient et se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser ni qui croire... Je fus assaillie par de nombreux doutes et interrogations. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. J'avais comme l'impression que je n'allais pas beaucoup dormir... encore une fois.

Cette nuit-là fut plus agitée que les autres et pas seulement à cause de mes doutes et de mes introspections de la soirée. J'avais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil mais alors que Morphée avait pris possession de mon corps tout avait basculé à nouveau. J'avais pourtant commencé ma nuit par un rêve tout à fait normal dans lequel j'étais assise, installée devant un poste de télévision. Mais très vite, tout changea.

Je regardais un film qui ne me plaisait pas du tout et je ne voulais pas changer de chaîne malgré la brutalité de la scène. C'était une scène de meurtre, une scène très violente qui engageait deux hommes que je ne pouvais pas identifier. Le rêve se fit décousu tout à coup, il n'y avait plus que des flashs et je ne voyais plus que des scènes entrecoupées. J'eus des soubresauts et me mis à trembler lorsque je reconnus le vieux jean d'Alec, le même qu'il portait le soir du drame. L'homme qui attaquait mon frère n'était pas visible mais Alec, lui, l'était. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour le reconnaître... c'était lui.

Malgré ma tristesse et ma peur, je ne me réveillais pas. Le film recommençait sans cesse, c'était toujours la même chose : des bruits, des voix méconnaissables, des cris, une vitre qui se cassait et une ombre qui passait à travers cette dernière. C'était mon frère, j'en étais sûre. Son dos heurta le sol dans un grand fracas et cela me valut un nouveau sursaut.

Un jet de sang éclaboussa soudainement le sol et l'arrêt de bus où se passait la scène. L'écran de la télévision devint tout rouge alors on ne voyait plus rien. Une main gantée l'essuya et cette même main se leva, armée d'un couteau et s'abattit sur l'ombre de mon frère, toujours allongé par terre. L'image du couteau transperçant son cœur se répéta de nombreuses fois sous forme de flashs. La lame s'était enfoncée profondément, tranchant sévèrement la chair et lui enlevant son dernier souffle. Puis, le rire sadique que j'avais entendu si souvent s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs et sembla s'engouffrer en moi comme un serpent visqueux et indélébile. Il me narguait à mesure qu'il devenait plus puissant, plus fort et plus cruel.

Je me levai d'un bond dans mon lit, en sueur. J'allumai aussitôt la lumière, regardant autour de moi, affolée et apeurée. J'attrapai la bouteille d'eau près de mon lit et en bus une bonne rasade avant de me recoucher et de me pelotonner sous les couvertures. Je laissai la lumière allumée toute la nuit mais je ne pus me rendormir. Ce cauchemar fut le plus terrible de tous et je me sentais très mal à présent. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sursauter au moindre bruit, même si tout était relativement calme autour de moi. Malgré cela, je continuai à trembler de tout mon être, sans oser fermer les yeux, paralysée par la peur de revoir toutes ces horreurs.

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube percèrent à travers les rideaux, mes tremblements cessèrent. J'allumai la radio pour meubler le silence et me changer les idées. Mais lorsque je mis un pied à terre pour mettre ma bouilloire à chauffer, la vision du cœur ensanglanté de mon frère me frappa l'esprit à nouveau et me fit défaillir. Cela ne dura pas mais ce fut suffisant pour me faire sangloter puis, très vite, fondre en larmes.

Est-ce que j'allais supporter tout cela encore longtemps ?

— Mon Dieu non, faites que tout cela cesse, et vite, priai-je doucement.

 **Domicile des Volturi.**

Le lendemain de ce rêve atroce, ma jeune sœur Tanya et moi étions invitées à dîner chez mes parents. Tanya avait quitté le foyer familial il y avait peu de temps, après avoir fini ses études d'infirmière. Ma mère aimait nous avoir tous réuni dans la grande bâtisse familiale et encore plus depuis la mort tragique de notre frère.

Ces derniers temps, ma mère s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup pour moi. Malgré tout, elle n'osait pas me téléphoner pour prendre des nouvelles, ne voulant certainement pas trop interférer dans ma vie personnelle. Nous inviter ma sœur et moi était un prétexte pour me voir et se faire une idée de mon état de santé. De mon côté, je ne savais pas encore si j'allais leur parler du rêve au vu de leur réaction la dernière fois.

Je pesais le pour et le contre tout au long du dîner et je finis par décider de tout leur avouer. Après tout, c'étaient mes parents et ils devaient savoir que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire.

— J'ai refais un rêve avant-hier, annonçai-je de but en blanc. Cette fois, j'ai distinctement vu deux hommes se battre et l'un d'eux était… enfin il lui ressemblait tellement. C'était si violent, si vous saviez. Plus que la dernière fois. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, c'était horrible, finis-je dans un souffle.

— Jane, ma chérie, la mort de ton frère t'a beaucoup perturbée, me coupa ma mère. Tu es encore sous le choc. Tu fais des cauchemars et c'est normal mais le docteur dit que ça irait mieux dans quelques jours avec ton traitement.

— Ta mère a raison, tu as été surmenée, renchérit mon père.

— Mais vous ne comprenez rien ! me défendis-je en haussant la voix. Dans mon rêve, j'ai reconnu Alec. J'ai reconnu son jean, son corps et...

— As-tu vu son visage ? Questionna mon père.

— Non, avouai-je. Mais c'était lui ! Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour en être sure ! Je l'ai vu se faire assassiner dans mon rêve, j'en suis certaine. Je m'étais levée de ma chaise et mes yeux étaient embués de larmes.

— Ma parole, tu es devenue complètement folle ma chérie ! s'emporta ma mère. Je vais appeler le médecin d'urgence pour qu'il t'examine, décida-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin et je ne suis pas folle, hurlai-je sous les yeux hagards de mes parents et de Tanya. Je sais ce que j'ai vu et si vous ne me croyez pas, tant pis pour vous, j'en ai rien à faire !

De toute ma vie je n'avais encore jamais parlé à mes parents de cette façon. Je les avais toujours respectés mais là ils dépassaient les bornes. Ils étaient bien ancrés dans leur petite vie tranquille où tout se déroulait toujours parfaitement et quand un truc étrange se pointait ils se braquaient et sortaient leurs crucifix comme si le diable allait les attaquer. Oui Alec était mort assassiné et oui c'était triste, j'en étais la première affectée mais aujourd'hui c'était moi qui faisais ces rêves horribles et quoiqu'ils en disaient j'en souffrais et ils étaient en train de me rejeter au lieu de m'aider.

Je quittai la table et pris mon manteau dans la buanderie. Ma sœur, qui n'avait pas décroché un seul mot durant cette houleuse discussion, se leva à son tour et me suivit dans le hall.

— Je te crois, moi, et je suis prête à t'aider, m'annonça-t-elle alors que je croyais qu'elle allait me réprimander sévèrement à son tour. Je viendrais te voir demain et on en discutera. Je ne dirai rien aux parents car sinon, ils m'empêcheront de te rendre visite.

— Merci Tanya, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu es une fille/soeur merveilleuse.

Nous nous serrâmes dans les bras et je quittai la maison familiale sans dire au-revoir à personne. L'idée que ma sœur puisse me soutenir dans cette épreuve me rassurait et me réconfortait énormément. J'allais vraiment avoir besoin d'elle.

Arrivée chez moi, une énorme vague de colère et de malheur que je ne pus absolument pas éviter me submergea tout à coup et je m'effondrai sur le lit, en pleurs. Tout ce que je pus faire fut pleurer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je tombe de sommeil et m'endorme, tout habillée, jusqu'au lendemain.

 **Domicile de Jane, le lendemain.**

Comme elle me l'avait promis, Tanya arriva en fin de journée, le lendemain. A sa demande, je lui racontais tous mes rêves que je lui décrivis dans les moindres détails. Je n'omettais rien de tout ce que j'avais enduré ces dernières semaines, mes sentiments, mes peurs, mes frustrations et bien sûr mes convictions qu'à présent Jacob Black était innocent. Tanya était formidable, elle me poussait à aller plus loin dans mes réflexions, dans mes descriptions car elle voulait comprendre malgré son jeune âge. Elle était horrifiée, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux, mais elle tenait bon, elle était forte.

Nous parlâmes durant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, elle décide de rentrer, non sans avoir promis de se retrouver, le samedi qui suivait, à l'appartement d'Alec pour y faire quelques investigations. Personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis ce jour funeste et après tout, il était peut-être temps de faire notre deuil de ce côté là aussi. Cela nous aiderait certainement à tourner la page. Peut-être y aurait-il là-bas des indices qui nous aideraient à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à notre frère... C'était du moins ce que nous espérions.

Machinalement, je portais la main à mon médaillon et le serrais dans le creux de ma paume. Je fermai les yeux et priai quelques instants pour que mes voeux s'exhaussent.

 **Appartement d'Alec.**

Nous restâmes un quart d'heure sur le palier, à se demander si l'une de nous allait ou non ouvrir cette fichue porte et entrer. Nous n'osions pas franchir le seuil, par peur sans doute de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait tout bouleverser. Ce fut Tanya qui me tendit la main en premier. Elle entrelaça nos doigts et ouvrit la porte.

Tout était resté comme Alec l'avait laissé : la vaisselle était encore dans l'évier, le linge dans la machine à laver. La pièce semblait figée dans le temps. Nous nous mîmes à fouiller mais nous ne trouvâmes rien de bien intéressant. La seule chose qui retint notre attention fut l'agenda d'Alec, encore ouvert à la date du drame. Nous notâmes que ce jour-là, il avait rendez-vous avec Lauren pour manger au restaurant. Lorsqu'il avait été abattu, il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui pour se changer avant de passer prendre sa fiancée chez elle.

La pensée de savoir Lauren, dans son appartement, à attendre mon frère et à ne pas le voir arriver me fit monter les larmes. Tanya n'était pas plus fière que moi de cette trouvaille, c'était juste horrible de se dire qu'elle avait dû l'attendre longtemps, qu'elle avait dû faire les cents pas en fulminant dans son salon et tenter de lui téléphoner une bonne demi-douzaine de fois...

Malheureusement, cela ne nous donnait pas grand chose et ne faisait pas avancer notre petite enquête.

 _Un autre rêve me serait plus utile_ , pensai-je en frissonnant.

Mais je ne souhaitais pas vraiment faire ce rêve, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous trop pénibles et traumatisants. S'ils continuaient à me hanter, j'allais devenir folle.

Je souhaitais pourtant arrêter le vrai coupable. J'étais sûre à présent que ce Jacob Black était innocent et croupissait en prison par erreur au lieu de se trouver auprès de sa famille.

J'espérai seulement pouvoir le prouver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

 **Domicile d'Alec - Une semaine plus tard.**

Nous avions continué notre enquête pendant une bonne semaine, nous retrouvant chaque soir après le travail, mais nous ne trouvâmes rien qui ne vaille vraiment la peine. Je n'avais pas fait de rêve depuis que Tanya et moi nous étions lancées dans cette recherche de preuves qui prouveraient l'innocence de Monsieur Black. C'était frustrant, nous nous sentions impuissantes. Ne plus faire ces rêves m'avait tout de même apaisée. Je me sentais mieux et j'avais repris du poil de la bête. Mes parents semblaient contents, ainsi que le docteur qui était ravi de l'effet de mon traitement.

Mais ce que les médecins et mes parents ne savaient pas, c'était que je ne prenais aucun des médicaments qui m'avaient été prescrits. Je ne l'avais jamais fait, je les avais jugés inutiles, juste destinés à m'abrutir. Ils me prenaient pour une folle, ce que je n'étais pas. Tanya avait approuvé ma décision, elle était de mon côté.

Une semaine que je dormais bien, que je n'étais pas épuisée à cause de ces horribles rêves. J'avais rattrapé une très grande partie de mon retard au travail et tout le monde semblait satisfait de la situation. Mais cela ne m'aidait pas dans l'enquête que je menais avec ma soeur. Nous piétinions bel et bien, ce qui nous frustrait d'autant plus. Mais le plus important était que nous étions déterminées à trouver des indices qui nous mèneraient tôt ou tard à la vérité et que, dans ces moments-là, nous étions unies elle et moi. Ensemble.

 **Domicile de Jane**

Malheureusement, l'absence de rêve ne dura pas et cette nuit-là, mon sommeil fut très agité. J'eus une nouvelle vision si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Un vrai cauchemar qui allait bouleverser ma vie et confirmer mes soupçons déjà fondés depuis plus d'un mois.

Je fus tout d'abord assaillie par un flash, une très grande lumière qui n'était, en fait, qu'une voiture qui faisait des appels de phares. Puis je vis mon frère. En chair et en os, encore vivant. Il courrait, il était apeuré, il tremblait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Je tremblais moi aussi, dans mon sommeil, car j'avais peur pour lui. Pour sa vie. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col et lui mit un coup de poing si violent qu'il fut éjecté par terre. Je vis mon frère traverser la vitre d'un abribus. Il hurlait tandis que des morceaux de verre s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, son beau visage et ses mains. Il était couvert de sang et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Dans mon lit, je pleurais aussi. Alec souffrait et je souffrais avec lui. J'étais en sueur et je me débattais en hurlant :

— Noooooon ! Noooon ! Laisse-moi !

C'était ce qu'Alec criait dans mon rêve, suppliant ainsi son agresseur de ne pas le tuer. Mais il était malheureusement trop tard. Je vis une main se lever, laquelle portait un couteau, s'abattre sur lui pour transpercer le coeur de mon frère. A ce moment-là, tout mon corps se souleva, comme si j'avais moi-même été touchée par ce poignard. Je hurlais à nouveau, posant mes mains sur mon coeur pour ne pas que le sang s'écoule, pour ne pas que mon frère meure...

Mais le sang déferlait et coulait à flots. Il se répandait très vite autour de lui. Il ne put fermer ses yeux en entier car des bouts de verre y étaient enfoncés et l'en empêchaient. Cette vision d'Alec, mon frère jumeau bien aimé, les yeux et le visage en sang était terrible et insupportable mais elle ne se termina pas, mon corps refusait de se réveiller. Un long hurlement m'échappa et, à partir de là, le rêve s'accéléra et les scènes dont j'avais déjà rêvées les nuits précédentes défilèrent devant mes yeux, toujours sous la forme de flashs qui faisaient des gros plans sur les blessures mortelles d'Alec.

Puis ce fut le trou noir et je ne vis plus rien.

Lorsque je pris conscience de ce dont j'avais rêvé, je me mis à pleurer doucement. Un voisin sonna à la porte pour me demander si tout allait bien car il avait entendu hurler. Je le rassurais, lui disant que c'était juste un mauvais rêve, qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Il semblait inquiet mais il s'en alla enfin, me faisant promettre de le prévenir si je ne me sentais pas bien. Lui aussi devait me prendre pour une folle, comme tout le monde...

J'étais désormais sûre que je faisais tous ces rêves dans le seul but de trouver le meurtrier de mon frère. Je n'arrêtais pas de voir toutes ces images, elles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête toute la journée. Les quelques mots qu'Alec avait prononcés semblaient être la clé de toute cette affaire. Il avait tutoyé le meurtrier, il le connaissait donc assez pour ça. A ma connaissance, Alec et Jacob Black n'étaient pas assez intimes pour se tutoyer. J'en étais sûre et certaine désormais : la police n'avait pas attrapé le vrai coupable !

Mais qui pourrait croire une histoire aussi dingue ? Personne, certainement. Sauf peut-être Tanya. Même si je commençais à en douter. Elle était encore jeune et nos parents avaient encore beaucoup d'influence sur elle. Je serais sans doute obligée de me débrouiller toute seule, à un moment ou à un autre. J'allais devoir réunir assez de preuves pour prouver tout ça et présenter les faits à la police.

Mais pour le moment, je n'en avais aucune.

Je décidais de téléphoner à Tanya pour lui raconter mon rêve... en espérant qu'elle me croit. Sa réaction me surprit vraiment car elle semblait encore plus déterminée que jamais à m'aider et à trouver des solutions pour pincer l'assassin de notre frère. Elle était beaucoup plus mûre que je ne le pensais et je me trouvais stupide d'avoir douté d'elle ne serait-ce qu'un instant...

— Maintenant on est sûres que Black est innocent... Pauvre homme... soupira Tanya, vraiment mal à l'aise avec cette injustice.

— Oui mais qui nous croira ? Et comment réunir des preuves solides ? J'essayai de ne pas paraître aussi désespérée que je l'étais en réalité.

— Je ne sais pas... On pourrait en parler à Lauren, elle sait peut-être quelques chose, suggéra-t-elle. Alec avait peut-être des soucis avec des... loubards du quartier, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Oui mais ne nous emballons pas. Il semblait bien le connaître d'après mon rêve. Proposons à Lauren de faire un peu de shopping cet après-midi, ça nous changera les idées. On essaiera de lui parler d'Alec après, sans trop la brusquer.

— D'accord. Chez toi dans une heure, décida Tanya qui semblait à la fois excitée et soulagée par la perspective de faire les boutiques entre filles.

— A tout à l'heure ! dis-je en riant.

Décidément, ma petite soeur ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner ! Un sacré bout de femme !

Peu de temps après, en sonnant à la porte de Lauren, je me rendis compte à quel point je l'avais négligée ces temps-ci. Je ne lui avais pas accordé une seule petite visite depuis la tragédie, ce qui n'était pas du tout convenable, surtout venant de moi. On était belles-soeurs quoiqu'il arrivait, et j'aurais dû la soutenir plus que ça en tant que telle.

Elle avait pourtant eu un très gros choc. Mes parents me l'avaient dit et, malgré tout, je ne lui avais pas téléphoné pour lui parler, trop accaparée entre mes rêves et mon propre malheur. J'avais honte d'avoir agi ainsi aujourd'hui et j'espérai qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas trop.

Je savais de source sûre qu'elle n'avait pas été seule tout ce temps. Sam, le meilleur ami d'Alec, avait pris le relais et s'était très bien occupé d'elle. Il aurait dû être le témoin de mariage et il prenait son rôle bien à coeur. Selon ma soeur, il l'avait aidée à remonter la pente et avait passé du temps avec elle ces dernières semaines.

Avant la disparition de mon frère, et ce depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, ils formaient un trio d'inséparables difficile à dessouder. Le combat avait donc été dur à mener, autant pour elle que pour lui. Comme tous les proches d'Alec, ils avaient perdu quelqu'un de cher à leurs yeux...

Nous allâmes nous promener dans le centre ville. Il y avait encore quelques démarques et nous en profitâmes pour dépenser un peu d'argent dans de nouveaux vêtements à la mode. En fin d'après-midi, fatiguées d'avoir autant marché, nous allâmes nous rafraîchir autour d'un verre dans un bar. Nous commandâmes un pichet de sangria maison ainsi que quelques tapas. La conversation s'orienta très vite autour d'Alec.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a été assassiné... dit Lauren d'une voix brisée. C'est si dur de vivre sans lui. J'ai eu plus d'une fois envie de me laisser aller, de me laisser partir à mon tour mais... Je ne peux m'y contraindre... Nous étions sur le point de nous marier, sanglota-t-elle alors que je posais une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Tout... était prêt. Dans les moindres détails...

— Tu aurais dû nous téléphoner... Il ne fallait pas rester dans cet état là, la gronda doucement Tanya.

— Je... Je n'étais pas vraiment seule... rougit Lauren. Sam était là. Il m'a beaucoup soutenue. C'est grâce à lui que je vais mieux aujourd'hui... Il a annulé tous les préparatifs du mariage pour moi. Il s'est occupé de tout. Il a vraiment été adorable...

— Nous sommes désolées d'avoir été aussi peu présentes pour te soutenir... murmurai-je en continuant de caresser sa petite main fine et tremblante. Vraiment. Je me sens tellement coupable, ajoutai-je avec des trémolos dans la voix.

— Ce n'est rien. Tu as eu ton lot de mauvaises passes toi aussi...

— Oui c'est vrai... et je ne voulais voir personne. Tous ces rêves m'ont complètement paralysée. J'avais peur de sortir, peur de dormir... Mes parents m'ont trop couvée, j'étouffais... ajoutai-je. Je ne voyais pas les autres souffrir autour de moi.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Alec était ton frère jumeau, ça doit être très dur pour toi aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Est-ce que ça va mieux désormais? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais j'essaie de faire face à tout ça, grâce à Tanya... Je fais toujours des rêves et je persiste à croire que Black est innocent mais je n'ai rien pour le prouver. Est-ce que par hasard Alec avait des problèmes avec qui que ce soit ? A-t-il déjà eu des ennuis ? Des ennemis ?

— Pas que je sache, dis Lauren gravement. Il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Son front était plissé elle semblait réfléchir. Tu crois que quelqu'un de son entourage aurait pu faire cela ?

— Je ne sais pas. Dans mon dernier rêve, il tutoyait son agresseur donc il le connaissait bien, annonçai-je, presque triomphale.

— Oui mais ce ne sont que des rêves, Jane. On ne peut pas se fier à ce genre de choses abstraites... me dit-elle dubitativement.

— Tu as sans doute raison mais rien ne m'empêchera d'espérer encore et de chercher le vrai coupable, dis-je, déterminée, en serrant les poings. Il le faut !

Tanya acquiesça elle aussi mais le sujet s'arrêta là car nous ne voulions pas froisser Lauren davantage. Si elle ne croyait pas en mes rêves, il ne servait à rien de les lui détailler précisément.

— Sam et toi semblaient beaucoup vous apprécier, dis-je pour changer de conversation.

— Oui, rougit-elle à nouveau. Après tout, on se connaît depuis toujours. Mais il faut que je sois honnête avec vous... Sans lui, j'aurais sombré, je ne dois pas le nier. Il a été d'un grand soutien moral et physique. Mais parfois, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me drague un peu, ça me fait bizarre. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti...

— Ce n'est pas du tout son genre et il était trop proche d'Alec pour lui faire ça ! répliquai-je suspicieuse. Mais s'il devient trop envahissant, envoie-le sur les roses ! proposai-je en riant.

— Je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en voudra même pas de le faire ! ajouta Tanya.

Nous fûmes prises d'un fou rire sans précédent. Nous bavardâmes tout le reste de la journée, sans pour autant aborder ni les rêves ni notre tristesse commune. Nous nous étions bien amusées et c'était ce que nous devions retenir de cette journée. Nous nous promîmes de remettre ça dès que possible.

En rentrant à la maison, je réfléchis longuement à la situation. Je n'avais guère avancé dans l'enquête et je ne voyais qu'une seule solution pour y remédier...

Aller rendre visite à Jacob Black à la prison.

 **Notes de fin** : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez à me dire vos ressentis. Je vous dis à dans 15 jours (environ hein, car il y a la rentrée qui va se profiler et j'ai 3 enfants!) pour la suite des aventures de Jane !

A bientôt donc, Bisous.

Til.


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'envie de revivre

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je les emprunte pour vous raconter cette petite histoire qui n'est que pure fiction.

 **Notes** : Un grand merci à Marie pour avoir relu tous les chapitres avant son départ pour la Gironde ! Ce fut un plaisir de te voir en vrai ma belle. :)

Je vous livre le chapitre 3 dans les délais et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en ce week-end de fin de vacances…

 **Chapitre 3 : L'envie de revivre.**

Prison

J'avais mis un certain temps à me décider avant de me rendre à la prison où était enfermé Monsieur Black. J'étais stressée à l'idée de le rencontrer mais surtout, je me demandais comment il allait réagir à l'annonce de ma visite. Il allait sûrement me prendre pour une illuminée. Ou bien pour une sauveuse ou un truc du genre.

J'avais téléphoné à la prison quelques jours plus tôt pour me renseigner au sujet des visites aux prisonniers. Cela s'était passé très vite et très bien et je n'avais eu aucun mal à avoir un rendez-vous. Je devais juste attendre les jours de visite, c'était aussi simple que ça. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir me pointer comme ça dans une prison et demander à voir un prisonnier et pouvoir le rencontrer. D'autant plus qu'il était accusé d'avoir tué mon frère jumeau.

Jacob Black avait été informé de ma visite, bien naturellement, et il n'avait apparemment omis aucune objection à ce que je vienne. Cependant, je n'avais pas dit pourquoi je souhaitais le voir et insisté sur le fait que c'était confidentiel.

Le jour J était enfin là et j'avouais avoir un petit noeud à l'estomac. Un gros même. J'avais très mal dormi et très peu mangé. Si j'arrivais à sortir de là sans m'évanouir ce serait un miracle. Je me garai devant la prison, avec les autres visiteurs du jour. Une file s'était déjà formée et je me plaçai juste derrière une maman et sa petite fille. Lorsque mon tour arriva, j'annonçai aux gardes que je venais voir Monsieur Black et, avec un petit regard entendu, ils me guidèrent vers une porte où était écrit "Direction". Les autres visiteurs partaient dans la direction opposée et laissaient leurs effets personnels dans des petites boîtes avant de passer devant des détecteurs de métaux. Les gardes frappèrent et attendirent qu'on leur somme d'entrer.

— Entrez ! dit une voix basse mais autoritaire.

Tels de vrais gentlemen, ils m'ouvrirent la porte et me laissèrent entrer.

— Monsieur le Directeur va vous recevoir, Mademoiselle Volturi.

— Mais…

— Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, insista l'un des gardiens.

— Bien. Merci, abdiquai-je, mécontente de ne pas avoir été prévenue avant de cette rencontre.

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière moi et je me retrouvai face au directeur de la prison. C'était un homme de grande taille, aux yeux très bruns et aux cheveux noirs. Sa peau était mate, les traits de son visage étaient fins malgré sa musculature évidente, ce qui le rendait franchement mignon. Il devait avoir quasiment mon âge ce qui était jeune pour être déjà à ce poste. A en juger par son physique et sa musculature, il était évident qu'il prenait soin de lui. Cette chemisette lui allait à ravir et j'étais bien contente qu'il fasse chaud dans les locaux car le spectacle était vraiment très intéressant.

— Mademoiselle Volturi, entrez donc et asseyez-vous, me proposa le directeur du centre pénitencier d'une voix basse et tendue.

En un clin d'oeil, ses yeux étaient devenus perçants et son visage dur et impassible. Il devait diriger cette prison avec beaucoup de brio et d'autorité.

— Merci Monsieur… dis-je en lui tendant la main.

— Lahote, répondit-il en la prenant pour la serrer. Il posa les mains sur son bureau et planta son regard dans le mien, comme pour me sonder. J'avoue avoir été très surpris de vous trouver parmi la liste des visiteurs de Monsieur Black. En règle générale, les gens ne viennent pas rendre visite aux meurtriers de leurs parents proches…

— Oui, je sais cela. Mais, sauf votre respect Monsieur, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous.

— Il en est de votre sécurité Mademoiselle.

— Je suis venue ici dans un but très confidentiel et personnel, Monsieur Lahote. Je ne dévoilerai rien à ce sujet. Je me suis renseignée avant de venir et j'ai tous les droits d'être ici.

— En effet, en effet, dit-il dans un demi-sourire. Je vois que vous êtes déterminée à le rencontrer. Il est vrai qu'il ne nous a causé aucun soucis depuis son arrivée. Aucune violence, aucun blâme, rien.

— Vraiment ? Vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus ? S'il-vous-plaît ? ajoutai-je en battant légèrement des cils.

— Le prisonnier est arrivé ici très mal en point, attristé et en colère. Il refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit et ne faisait que clamer son innocence et accuser la justice de ne pas faire son devoir. Nous avons dû le mettre en isolement puis à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il a été mieux, il a pu recevoir la visite de sa femme et de ses enfants, ce qui a semblé le remettre sur pieds.

— Oh mon dieu il a des enfants ?

— Oui, des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Ils sont encore à l'école primaire.

 _Raison de plus pour le sortir de là vite fait ! pensai-je._

— Doux Jésus ! Est-ce que je risque de croiser Madame Black dans les couloirs ?

— Madame Black ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, ne vous inquiétiez pas.

— Non, bien au contraire, ça aurait été un plaisir.

Monsieur Lahote grimaça, ce qui me surpris.

— Et avec les autres prisonniers ? Comment cela se passe-t-il ? demandai-je pour passer sur le sujet visiblement épineux.

— Il ne parle avec personne. Il ne s'est fait aucun ami à ma connaissance. Des ennemis par contre…

— Mon Dieu…

— Ne soyez pas effrayée mademoiselle Volturi. Les bagarres font parties de la vie carcérale.

— Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? demandai-je, impatiente.

— Bien sûr, il vous attend. Il a été très surpris à l'annonce de votre visite mais après quelques jours de réflexion, il a accepté. Je le pense curieux de savoir ce que vous lui voulez.

— Oui, il doit d'ailleurs s'impatienter.

Je me levai pour prendre congé et il me suivit pour m'ouvrir la porte. Sa démarche féline me fit légèrement frissonner et sa voix grave réveilla quelque chose en moi qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis bien longtemps.

— Je vous accompagne jusqu'au parloir.

— Merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

Nous marchâmes en silence puis lorsque je fus arrivée il me serra à nouveau la main et s'en fut. Les gardes que j'avais vus tout à l'heure me conduisirent au parloir qui ressemblait fort à une cabine téléphonique. Je m'assis sur un tabouret, face à une vitre en plexiglas et attendis que Monsieur Black arrive. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'il n'apparaisse. Il était grand, brun et paraissait fatigué. Il ne me sourit pas, se contenta de s'asseoir et de décrocher le combiné situé à sa droite. Je fis de même.

— Bonjour Monsieur Black, je m'appelle Jane Volturi. Je suis la soeur d'Alec Volturi.

— Je sais qui vous êtes, dit-il glacial.

— Bien. Je suppose que ça va vous paraître étrange mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où il est… mort et ce...

— Demandez à la police, coupa-t-il. Ils ont l'air de tellement tout savoir !

— Justement, les propos de la police ne me conviennent pas, répondis-je sèchement. Et votre arrestation non plus. Sinon je ne serais pas là. Durant ces derniers mois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et plusieurs indices que j'ai collectés m'ont fait aboutir à votre innocence.

Black s'était tu pendant que je parlais et il avait écouté attentivement. Je pouvais même jurer que je l'avais vu sourire. Je continuer à lui parler de la conviction que j'avais au sujet de son innocence mais sans lui dévoiler le lourd secret de mes mystérieux rêves car je ne savais pas comment il pourrait réagir à tout cela. Après tout, n'importe quel être humain qui apprendrait d'une inconnue qu'elle le croyait innocent grâce à quelques rêves ne la croirait pas une seule seconde.

Je lui posai alors juste quelques questions plutôt banales qui ressemblaient à un interrogatoire de police mais qui en réalité pouvaient éclaircir mes rêves et pourraient me permettre d'en combler les blancs.

— Monsieur Black, s'il-vous-plaît, essayez de vous souvenir si vous avez vu quelqu'un ce soir-là, autre que la vieille dame qui a découvert le corps de mon frère, le suppliai-je doucement.

— Je n'ai même pas vu cette vieille dame. Elle seule m'a vu, à mon plus grand regret et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de faire cette surprise à ma mère que je marchais droit devant sans m'occuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Mais je me souviens avoir entendu un cri à un moment donné, ce qui, je dois le dire, ne m'a pas inquiété plus que ça. J'avoue avoir entendu un peu de remue ménage mais vous savez, j'ai l'habitude des quartiers chauds alors ça ne m'a pas inquiété plus que ça.

— Oui je vois. Donc, vous n'avez rien vu de spécial ?

— Non.

Il se mit à réfléchir quelques instants, trituré ses doigts, se mordit les lèvres et ajouta :

— A moins que…

— Dites moi, tout est important.

— Ce n'est rien de spécial, mais si vous insistez, je vais vous le dire. Lorsque je me hâtais pour aller chez ma mère, juste après avoir entendu ce cri justement, j'ai entendu un buisson bouger juste derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu une ombre s'enfuir en courant.

— Comment était-il ? demandai-je aussitôt.

— Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ?

— S… simple coïncidence, bafouillai-je en rougissant légèrement. Je suppose que le crime n'a pu être commis que par un homme, dis-je plus sûre de moi.

Black ne semblait pas très convaincu par ma réponse mais il n'insista pas. Il savait que je lui cachais quelque chose mais il ne voulait pas m'en demander plus, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. J'essayais de l'aider certes, mais je voulais aussi venger la mort de son frère et trouver le vrai coupable. Il allait m'aider et ce jusqu'au bout. Il répondit donc à ma question :

— Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il était très grand et qu'il avait les cheveux mi-longs. Je ne me rappelle rien d'autre je suis désolé.

— Ce sont déjà de très bons indices Monsieur Black. Continuez à y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Si vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit, demandez à me voir et je viendrais. Je vous suis très reconnaissante Monsieur Black, j'espère vraiment vous voir hors de cette prison très vite afin que vous retrouviez votre famille.

— C'est moi qui vous remercie mademoiselle Volturi. Vous êtes une sacrée femme ! Dieu vous bénisse !

Une sonnerie indiquant la fin des visites retentit et il dut raccrocher le combiné. Je pus voir des larmes affluer dans ses yeux alors qu'un gardien l'amenait hors du parloir pour rejoindre sa cellule. Je n'avais certes pas appris grand chose mais au moins j'avais semble-t-il gagné la confiance de cet homme et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais gagné une bataille. Demain, je gagnerai la guerre.

 **Domicile de Jane.**

Le lendemain, je faisais mon troisième cauchemar. Cela faisait quelques jours que je n'en avais pas faits et j'avais bêtement pensé que c'était terminé. Malheureusement, ça ne l'était pas et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Cette fois, le rêve fut très différent car j'y vis plus de détails que dans les autres. Il était plus précis et moins rapide et, en conséquence, à mon réveil, je me souvenais de nombreuses choses qui m'avaient échappées lors des autres cauchemars.

L'ombre du tueur m'était apparue: immense et effrayante. Comme Black me l'avait dit, je découvris que l'homme avait bel et bien les cheveux mi-longs. Puis, à mesure que le rêve avançait, j'avais entendu sa voix même si elle n'était pas très claire, encore déformée par mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas identifier le tueur cette fois encore, ce qui me frustrait. Je voulais savoir qui c'était et me libérer de toute cette douleur par la même occasion. J'étais déçue car cela voulait aussi dire qu'il y aurait sans doute un autre rêve et je ne le voulais pas. Tout cela devenait trop dur. Beaucoup trop dur.

J'avais vu deux ombres distinctes avoir une discussion très houleuse puis se battre. Tout était confus, je n'entendais rien à part un brouhaha incessant. Les voix des deux hommes étaient brouillées et il était impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit. J'eus à peine le temps d'essayer de déchiffrer leur conversation que le rêve s'accélérait déjà et montrait les scènes des rêves précédents. Mes anciennes visions passèrent ainsi une troisième fois devant mes yeux faisant des gros plans sur les blessures mortelles d'Alec : les lacérations multiples sur son corps, les coups de poings, la projection de mon frère sur la vitre de l'arrêt de bus, le coup de poignard fatal en plein coeur et ses yeux, plein de sang et de bouts de verre qui ne se fermaient qu'à moitié. Ce fut très difficile pour moi de revoir toutes ces images affreuses de mon frère et pourtant ça ne m'avait pas réveillé, pas tout de suite, pas tant que tout n'était pas fini.

Je ne hurlai et me réveillai que lorsque tout s'arrêta. Et c'est alors que je craquai. Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, dans mon lit défait, secouée par des spasmes violents liés au traumatisme que je venais à nouveau de subir. Je n'en pouvais plus, tout ça était pénible à vivre au quotidien, je n'étais même pas soutenue par ma propre famille.

J'avais envie d'aller voir la Police mais après réflexion, je me disais qu'ils me prendraient sans doute pour une folle et que je finirai enfermée dans la même prison que le présumé meurtrier de mon frère voire dans un institut psychiatrique. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas sans une preuve réelle et irréfutable de l'innocence de Black. Mon dernier espoir était Tanya. Elle seule pouvait m'aider. Elle était devenue mon pilier dans toute cette histoire.

Je pris une longue douche chaude et revigorante pour clarifier mon esprit et tenter de m'ôter toutes ces horribles images de l'esprit. Puis j'appelais Tanya pour lui dire que j'avais fait un nouveau cauchemar. Heureusement, elle n'était pas de garde et était disponible immédiatement sinon je ne savais pas comment j'aurais fait sans elle. Dans un premier temps, ma soeur avait été horrifiée par la tournure qu'avaient pris mes cauchemars et m'avait réconfortée du mieux qu'elle avait pu mais dans un second temps, quand j'avais évoqué le fait que j'avais été voir Jacob Black à la prison, elle s'était énervée et on s'était disputées.

— Jane, c'est de l'inconscience ! On ne connaît pas ce type !

— Il est père de famille et innocent, Tanya. Il faut lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir.

— Voyons, tu ne te bases que sur des rêves !

— Je revis la mort d'Alec à chacun d'eux ! lui rappellai-je doucement.

— Peut-être que non. Tu n'en sais rien ! contra-t-elle à ma plus grande stupeur.

— Alors ça y est, toi aussi tu me laisses tomber c'est ça ?

J'étais vraiment blessée qu'elle m'abandonne à son tour. Je croyais en elle. Réellement.

— C'est trop dur, Jane. Je ne peux plus. Je ne supporte plus tout ce que tu me racontes, les détails. Alec est mon frère. Je souffre aussi, tu comprends ? Je... Tu devrais parler à papa et maman.

— Ne leur dis rien, je t'en supplie.

— Alors va voir un psy, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

— Sors de chez moi avant qu'on ne fâche réellement Tanya, dis-je en tentant de rester le plus calme possible mais tout en serrant les poings très fort.

Elle claqua la porte sans même me dire au revoir, me laissant presque aussi effondrée que je l'étais avant qu'elle n'arrive. Comment avait-elle pu me dire ça ? Après tout ce qu'on avait traversé ensemble ? Après tout ce qu'on avait fait toutes les deux dans l'appartement de notre frère pour tenter de trouver des indices et de démêler le vrai du faux ? Je ne la comprenais plus. A vrai dire, je ne comprenais plus personne désormais.

Cette fois, je touchais le fond pour de bon et je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour remonter à la surface.

Il allait pourtant falloir que j'y arrive car j'allais devoir mener ce combat avec ou sans aide. Jacob Black avait besoin de moi pour retrouver sa famille et je devais trouver qui avait tué mon frère pour arrêter ces visions nocturnes et enfin faire mon deuil, comme je le méritais.

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

La sonnette d'entrée me fit sursauter et je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être. J'avais eu une semaine de travail intense au bureau, tentant de rattraper tout le retard que j'avais accumulé pour satisfaire mon patron. J'avais ramené des dossiers à la maison pour m'occuper l'esprit, commandé des plats à emporter toute la semaine et n'avais quasiment pas quitté mon salon hormis pour le travail et mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

C'était vendredi soir et bien sûr, je n'attendais personne alors je me dirigeais doucement vers la porte pour aller ouvrir. Je regardais à travers le judas et eus la surprise de découvrir que mes parents me faisaient une visite surprise.

 _Merde !_ Pensai-je.

J'étais déjà persuadée que Tanya leur avait tout raconté, que j'allais me faire réprimander comme une enfant prise sur le fait. Sinon, pourquoi seraient-ils là ?

Je leur ouvris à contre coeur mais, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, ma mère me prit juste dans ses bras et me serra contre elle si fort que je manquais de m'étouffer.

— Oh ma chérie, tu nous as tellement manqué ! pleurnicha-t-elle en m'inspectant de haut en bas. Tu as maigri !

— Irina ! la gronda mon père. Tu avais promis.

— Pardon ma puce, je suis désolée. On n'avait pas de tes nouvelles alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait passer voir comment tu allais. Mais si tu es occupée, on peut rentrer et revenir une autre fois, débita-t-elle.

— Tout va bien maman. Installez-vous dans le salon, je vais aller me changer. J'étais en train de revoir des dossiers pour le travail.

— Un vendredi soir ? se lamenta ma mère.

— Irina ! la prévint mon père.

— Désolée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ma petite fille devrait être dehors en train de s'amuser plutôt qu'en train de travailler.

— Maman, tout va bien d'accord ?

— Viens passer le week-end à la campagne alors. C'est férié lundi alors ça te laissera du temps pour te reposer davantage. Et n'apporte pas tes dossiers avec toi.

Je réfléchis quelques instants puis dis :

— D'accord ! Je fais mes bagages et je viens.

— Vraiment ? demanda ma mère, au bord des larmes.

— Oui maman, vraiment, répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras encore une fois.

Je me disais qu'effectivement, ça ne pouvait que me faire du bien. J'avais besoin de repos et, manifestement, rester tout le week-end avec mes dossiers ne m'en apporterait pas. Je fourrai donc quelques vêtements au fond d'un sac de voyage, préparai une trousse de toilette et suivis mes parents dans leur voiture sans aucun regret.

Malheureusement, dès le samedi soir, j'en avais déjà assez et je ne supportais plus la tension qui régnait chez eux. Ils parlaient tout le temps à voix basse et se disputaient dans mon dos en faisant comme si je ne les entendais pas. Ma mère se plaignait sans cesse à mon père d'être inquiète de mon état de santé, de ma maigreur. Elle se demandait si je prenais ou non mes médicaments mais elle ne me posait pas les questions en face, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement.

N'y tenant plus, je craquais, en plein repas du soir :

— J'en ai marre ! dis-je en claquant ma fourchette sur la table. Je vous entends vous disputer à cause de moi et ça m'agace. Alors je vais être franche avec vous une bonne fois pour toutes : je ne suis pas folle et je n'ai pas besoin de ces médicaments de malheur.

— Ma chérie, tu devrais te calmer. Ta mère est juste inquiète, voilà tout. Tu es si maigre.

— J'ai des visions la nuit, je vois mon frère se faire assassiner, encore et encore, en détails. C'est… sanglant, horrible et insoutenable. Mais ça me poursuit, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux.

— Oh mon Dieu, Jane…

— Je ne dors pas beaucoup, je mange peu et je ne sors pas. J'ai faillis me faire virer car j'étais trop fatiguée à cause de ces rêves donc je travaille d'arrache-pied pour tout rattraper. Je sais que je ferais ces rêves tant que la vérité n'aura pas éclaté mais je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça, sans doute.

— Mais quelle vérité ? demanda mon père, abasourdi.

— Jacob Black n'a pas tué Alec ! J'en suis sûre à présent. Je n'ai pas de preuve tangible mais j'y arriverai, vous pouvez en être sûrs. Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! Non, personne ! criai-je en tapant sur la table avec mes deux mains.

Un silence se fit entendre dans la pièce après que j'ai eu le courage énorme de dire à mes parents tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur depuis tout ce temps. Mon père me regardait avec des yeux ronds, une expression entre la fierté et l'aberration peinte sur son visage tandis que ma mère pleurnichait en s'essuyant avec un petit mouchoir brodé de fleurs.

La sonnerie du téléphone rompit ce silence et interloqua tout le monde. Mon père, qui était le moins choqué de nous trois, alla répondre :

— Allo ? Oui. Oui bien sûr elle est là, je vous la passe tout de suite.

Il se dirigea vers moi en me tendant le combiné et me dit :

— C'est pour toi.

— Qui est-ce ? chuchotai-je à l'intention de mon père.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je pris le combiné, surprise, et dit :

— Allô ? Jane Volturi à l'appareil.

— Jane, je suis content de t'avoir enfin au bout du fil… fit une voix qui semblait trafiquée par une quelconque astuce.

— Pardon, mais je ne vous reconnais pas. Qui êtes vous ?

— Peu importe qui je suis. Je t'appelle juste pour te dire d'arrêter de fouiner partout, c'est pas très bon pour ton moral. L'assassin de ton frère est en prison, Jane. Pourquoi chercher ailleurs, hein ?

— Le vrai meurtrier court toujours, voilà pourquoi. Et je suis prête à parier que c'est vous. Quand la police saura ça, elle vous arrêtera et vous rigolerez beaucoup moins !

Il se mit à rire de manière sarcastique, très proche de la façon dont l'homme riait dans mes rêves. Cela me fila la chair de poule et me fit trembler aussitôt. Des larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux, ce qui affola aussitôt mes parents qui se rapprochèrent de moi d'un seul bloc.

— La police s'en fout, Blondie, ils ne t'aideront pas, ajouta-t-il en rigolant encore de la même façon, ce qui me glaça le sang.

Il raccrocha et le son de son rire tonitruant et sarcastique continua de résonner dans ma tête. Des flashs de mes rêves firent leur apparition et défilèrent les uns après les autres, me donnant le tournis. Je sentis toute force quitter mon corps, tout mon sang quitter mon cerveau alors que des taches noires apparaissaient devant mes yeux et que ma vue se voilait. Mon père me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne m'effondre au sol. Ma mère porta une main à sa bouche, horrifiée.

— Jane, ma puce, je t'en prie dis quelque chose ! cria-t-elle, blanche comme un linge.

— Il a raccroché, murmurai-je entre mes dents. Cette ordure a raccroché. Ohhhh, maman, papa, c'était lui, je vous le jure, c'était lui.

— Mais qui ça ma chérie ? demanda mon père.

— Le tueur. Celui qui a assassiné Alec, lâchai-je sous leurs regards ahuris.

 **Notes de fin** : Petite fin en suspense, mais la suite viendra dans une petite quinzaine, le temps pour moi de remettre mes enfants sur le chemin de l'école… A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot. Bizzz !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le dénouement

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je les emprunte pour vous raconter cette petite histoire qui n'est qu'une pure fiction.

 **Notes** : Bonjour, je suis désolée de poster si tard ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi… Mais voilà aujourd'hui vous allez tout savoir ! Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 4 : Le dénouement.**

Après avoir lâché la bombe qui avait fait taire mes parents, je m'étais effondrée dans les bras de mon père et m'étais mise à pleurer comme une enfant. j'avais entouré mes bras autour de son cou, enfoui mon visage dans le creux de son son épaule et j'avais tout simplement ouvert les vannes. D'abord surpris, il était resté raide comme un piquet, à ne pas trop savoir quoi faire, puis il m'avait enlacée, guidée jusqu'au canapé et consolée jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent en caressant doucement mon dos et en me chantonnant des comptines italiennes qu'il avait pour habitudes de me conter quand j'étais môme. Ça me faisait du bien et ça m'apaisait, du moins pour le moment.

A la suite de cela, un long silence s'était abattu dans la salle à manger et mon père avait continué longuement à me tenir enlacée comme une enfant tandis que ma mère gardait ses distances, assise dans son rocking chair à nous regarder en pleurnichant elle aussi. Je l'entendais renifler de temps à autres et pousser quelques gémissements qui suggéraient qu'elle vivait assez mal la situation, à savoir que je sois encore bornée à chercher le meurtrier de mon frère.

Je n'avais pas encore gagné cette bataille, je le savais. Je pourrais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps auprès d'eux qu'ils ne me croiraient pas… J'en étais désormais certaine.

Lorsque je fus calmée, je me dégageais de mon père et lui offris un petit sourire timide comme pour m'excuser de lui avoir ruiné sa belle chemise mais il se contenta de secouer la tête et de sécher mes larmes avec son pouce.

— Ma petite fille, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour un coup de téléphone anonyme. Nous appellerons la police s'il recommence.

— Mais papa, c'était le même rire et la même voix que dans mes rêves !

— Ne recommence pas avec tes rêves, Jane ! On en a déjà parlé ! me sermonna ma mère.

— Mais ils sont réels ! Et je les fais pour une bonne raison j'en suis sûre à présent !

— C'était juste un plaisantin, d'accord ?

— Pourquoi me dire d'arrêter de fouiner ? Comment sait-il ça ?

— Jane, ma chérie, tu es fatiguée. Black est en prison. Il a été jugé. L'affaire est close et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler c'est bien compris ? demanda/ordonna ma mère en haussant le ton cette fois-ci.

— Mais… Je…

— Plus jamais ! insista-t-elle.

— D'accord, abdiquai-je en me levant et en quittant la pièce. Je vais aller me reposer là-haut.

A peine avais-je monté la volée d'escaliers qui montaient à ma chambre que j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant du salon. mes parents étaient en train de se disputer, très certainement à cause de moi, à cause de toute cette histoire. Je ne pouvais plus leur imposer tout ça. Je devais mener cette bataille toute seule. J'avais déjà eu tort d'impliquer Tanya puis Lauren. je devais maintenant laisser aussi mes parents en dehors de ça.

Je sortis mon sac de l'armoire et y rangeai mes affaires. Je pris mon nécessaire de toilette à la salle de bain, enfilai mes chaussures, mis une veste et redescendis à la salle à manger pour demander à mon père de ma raccompagner chez moi plus tôt que prévu. Il obtempéra malgré les supplications de ma mère.

— Je pense que nous devrions arrêter de nous voir pendant quelques temps, maman. J'ai besoin de faire le point.

— Jane, je… je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas.

— Pour moi, l'affaire n'est pas close maman alors si tu refuses de te battre avec moi je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus pour l'instant.

— Jane, c'est insensé !

— Au revoir maman, dis-je en quittant la pièce.

Mon père me raccompagna chez moi en silence et m'embrassa sur la joue avant que je ne descende de la voiture.

— Fais attention à toi ma puce. Tu sais où nous joindre en cas de besoin.

— Merci papa.

— Je t'aime Jane. Ta mère t'aime aussi, c'est juste que…

— Je sais. C'est dur pour moi aussi, dis-je dans un demi-sourire.

— Prends soin de toi.

— Toi aussi papa.

C'est ainsi que je laissais mon père repartir et me retrouvai à nouveau seule pour affronter mes démons et ces affreux cauchemars qui me hantaient presque chaque nuit. Distraitement, je me mis à penser à Black, me demandant s'il avait vu ses enfants récemment et s'il croyait toujours en moi. Peut-être que je devrais lui rendre une petite visite ou bien lui téléphoner. Ou alors peut-être que je devrais téléphoner au Directeur de la prison pour avoir de ses nouvelles et lui faire transmettre le message. Oui, je pourrais faire ça. Ce Monsieur Lahote était vraiment sympa, pas mal dans son genre et n'avait pas d'alliance au doigt. Alors autant lier l'utile à l'agréable !

Je rentrai chez moi, assez contente malgré l'épisode douloureux que je venais de vivre et vis que mon répondeur clignotait. J'hésitai quelques instants puis décidai d'écouter mes messages en premier pendant que je débarrasserai mes affaires. Le premier était de ma soeur aînée, Kate. Elle souhaitait savoir si tout allait bien et si je voulais venir passer le week-end prochain chez elle pour faire du shopping et sortir entre soeurs. Je casais cette idée dans un coin de ma tête et continuais à ranger mes affaires. Le deuxième message venait de la prison et plus particulièrement du beau directeur. Hum, les grands esprits se rencontraient on dirait !

" _Mademoiselle Volturi, ici Monsieur Lahote, le directeur de la prison. Je vous appelle au sujet de Monsieur Black. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas divulguer les raisons de votre visite mais la femme de Monsieur Black a eu vent de votre entrevue et elle a immédiatement mit son véto sur les rendez-vous à venir. Apparemment, son mari n'a pas voulu lui dire pourquoi vous étiez venue et la petite dame n'a pas apprécié. Black s'est donc résigné à ne plus vous voir. Je suis désolée mais désormais vous ne pouvez plus venir à la prison. Du moins... pas pour voir le prisonnier… A bientôt Mademoiselle Volturi."_

— Et merde ! jurai-je tout haut. Elle va tout gâcher celle-là !

Tout le monde avait l'air décidé de me mettre de bâtons dans les roues aujourd'hui, alors, prise de colère, je balançai ma brosse à cheveux à travers la pièce et criai un bon coup. Putain ! Ça faisait du bien d'extérioriser tout ça !

Soudain, j'eus une idée. Oui, voilà. me défouler. Courir. J'avais besoin de courir. En deux minutes, j'avais enfilé une brassière, un short et des baskets, j'avais déniché des écouteurs et j'étais partie pour faire un footing dans le parc qui jouxtait mon immeuble. Je surpris le regard étonné de mon voisin qui m'avait sans doute entendue crier (le même qui avait frappé à ma porte lorsque j'avais fait ce mauvais rêve la première fois) et lui souris de toutes mes dents.

La course me fit du bien et m'aida à bien dormir le soir, après une bonne douche, un bon repas et un bon film sous la couette. Je n'oubliais pas que ce cher Monsieur Lahote, sous ses airs innocents, m'avait quasiment filé un rencard si je me pointais à nouveau à la prison. Mais je comptais bien le faire mariner un peu, bien sûr. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en me réveillant en hurlant après avoir vu un homme planter un couteau dans le coeur de mon frère… (NDA: L'angoisse!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je reçus de nombreux de coups de fil anonymes dans la semaine qui suivit le week-end passé chez mes parents. J'étais à bout de nerfs et, cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause des rêves mais à causes des appels que je recevais. Je n'en dormais plus la nuit et cela me rendait très nerveuse. Le meurtrier (car pour moi il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui) s'était même procuré mon numéro de portable, ce qui me rendait la vie impossible. Mes deux appareils sonnaient sans cesse, les uns après les autres, à qui mieux mieux. Il me menaçait, ricanait, ou attendait juste que je me mette à pleurer, se contentant de respirer de manière lancinante dans le combiné.

Très inquiète, j'étais allée voir la police mais ils ne m'aidèrent pas beaucoup. Ils me conseillèrent juste de changer de numéro de téléphone et de portable et de me mettre sur liste rouge.

— Des marioles comme ça on en voit tous les jours ! me dit le policier.

— Mais c'est carrément du harcèlement là, Monsieur l'agent ! C'est tous les jours, à toute heure de la journée ! Je ne peux plus vivre normalement.

— Changez vos appareils et il embêtera quelqu'un d'autre !

 _Ben voyons !_ pensai-je.

J'avais envie de lui dire tout ce que je pensais mais je me retins parce que le dernier endroit où je voulais aller c'était bien la prison ! Je rentrai donc chez moi, débranchai mon téléphone et éteignis mon portable. Je ne risquai pas d'avoir de rencard avec le beau directeur dans cette situation-là ! C'était bien ma veine ! Au moins demain je partais chez Kate et la première chose que j'achèterai lors de notre séance shopping ce serait un nouveau smartphone muni d'un nouveau numéro que je ne donnerai qu'à mes proches afin d'être sûre de ne pas être harcelée par un furieux psychopathe dingo !

Ensuite, j'envisagerai sérieusement de téléphoner à Monsieur Lahote.

J'aimerai au moins connaître son petit nom…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Trois semaines plus tard - Domicile de Jane.**

Durant les trois semaines qui avaient suivi ces jours horribles durant lesquels j'avais été harcelée, je n'avais plus fait aucun rêve. J'en étais très contente mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais voulu savoir qui était le meurtrier de mon frère. Je me sentais frustrée de ne pas avoir pu aller au bout des choses et de ne pas avoir pu avancer dans la quête que je m'étais fixée.

Les coups de téléphone anonymes avaient eux aussi cessés, comme les agents de police me l'avaient promis, alors j'avais pris sur moi et mis de l'eau dans mon vin, comme on disait.

J'en avais donc profité pour appeler Monsieur Lahote qui, en réalité, s'appelait Paul. J'avais refusé catégoriquement de lui dire pourquoi j'avais rendu visite à Black en prison et ce, malgré tout les soudoiements dont il avait fait preuve par la suite. Cela incluait les dîners, les séances de cinéma, les balades dans le parc et, tout récemment, les longues nuits d'amour chez lui ou chez moi. C'était un homme et un amant formidable mais je m'en voulais de lui cacher tant de choses concernant cette affaire. Cependant, il était clair que je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes rêves et les doutes que j'avais quant au véritable assassin. Déjà, il était trop impliqué professionnellement parlant et ça l'aurait mis dans une situation embarrassante. Puis, d'un point de vue plus personnel, je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette comme les autres l'avaient fait. Mes parents, ma soeur, Lauren. Ils m'avaient tous tourné le dos.

Seule Kate continuait à vouloir me parler et à me voir régulièrement. Je lui avais dis que j'avais laissé tomber mon idée de justice ce qui était un mensonge mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne voulais pas la perdre elle aussi. La vie devait continuer et si je devais mentir pour garder les êtres qui m'étaient le plus cher auprès de moi alors je le ferais.

C'était vendredi soir et Paul était de garde à la prison alors je me retrouvais seule à la maison à regarder la télé et à manger du pop-corn. Je n'étais plus habituée à dormir seule mais ce soir, je n'aurais pas le choix. J'avais regardé une petite comédie romantique bien sympa qui m'avait mis la larme à l'oeil puis j'avais appelé Paul afin de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Tout était parfait si ce n'était ce sentiment de gêne tapi tout au fond de moi. J'étais nerveuse, bizarre et différente ce qui était bien souvent un signe avant coureur de cauchemars.

 _Merde ! jurai-je intérieurement._

Je tentais de passer outre toutes ces sensations et me glissai dans les draps avant d'éteindre la lumière. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, je m'endormis assez vite, la tête pleine d'images de Paul et de moi heureux et enlacés.

Mais je fus presque aussitôt réveillée par ce rire sordide que j'entendais sans cesse dans chacun de mes cauchemars. Ce fut lui qui me frappa en premier, me déchirant toute entière. Je commençais à m'agiter et à transpirer tandis que mon corps était transporté comme par magie dans une salle de théâtre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été frappée par un sort qui m'avait téléportée à cet endroit pour que je sois témoin de la scène qui allait suivre.

C'est exactement ce qui se produisit. J'étais assise dans ce siège rouge et moelleux et le décor du théâtre n'était autre que la scène de crime où mon frère avait été assassiné. Mon coeur se mit à battre dans ma poitrine, très fort, quand j'entendis deux voix masculines se rapprocher. Ils se disputaient, violemment. Il faisait noir et je ne distinguais pas trop leurs têtes mais encore une fois j'étais sûre que l'un d'eux était mon frère. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Alec… Mon Dieu. Aurai-je la force de revivre ça encore une fois ?

Le deuxième homme était grand et avait les cheveux mi-longs, comme l'avait décrit Black. Il ne m'était pas inconnu, j'en étais sûre mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il faisait sombre, je tentais de plisser les yeux pour mieux voir, sans succès. Ils se disputaient plus fort à présent. Leurs voix portaient davantage.

— Tu ne peux pas l'épouser ! contra le meurtrier.

— Calme toi. On est fiancés, bien sûr que je vais l'épouser ! dit- mon frère.

— Mais je l'aime, tu comprends ? Je l'aime ! Ça me brisera le coeur et je ne pourrais plus te regarder en face et te considérer comme mon ami si tu fais ça ! hurla l'assassin.

Je sursautai dans mon lit. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de….

Mais mes réflexions s'arrêtèrent car le rêve continua.

D'un seul coup et sans prévenir personne, l'homme mystérieux attrapa mon frère par le col et lui administra un coup de poing au visage ce qui le fit chanceler. Mué par une colère aveuglante, l'agresseur le poussa de toutes ses forces et, pris par surprise, Alec tomba au sol.

— Mais tu es dingue, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend mon vieux ? hurla Alec en se frottant le crâne.

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas et l'asséna de coups de pieds, plus brutaux les uns que les autres, percutant ses côtes, ses épaules, son nez et son arcade sourcilière.

Mon Dieu, son beau visage.

Puis, d'un seul coup, l'assaillant s'arrêta et se mit à tourner en rond en maugréant des paroles inaudibles. Alec se releva péniblement, pensant que tout était terminé mais il avait tord.

 _Il va te tuer Alec. Seigneur, il va te tuer_ , pensai-je en regardant la scène, impuissante.

L'homme enserra sa main autour du cou de mon frère, le souleva de terre et le jeta contre la vitre de l'arrêt de bus si bien que celle-ci se brisa net sous le poids d'Alec. L'homme se mit à rigoler, heurtant mes oreilles de ce rire épouvantable qui m'avait tant hanté durant toutes ces semaines, et sortit de sa poche un couteau avec lequel il frappa Alec en plein coeur. Il répéta cet acte plusieurs fois et j'eus un sursaut à chaque coup administré à mon frère, comme si j'avais moi-même été frappée par l'arme.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça mais je devais continuer à regarder afin de connaître la vérité sur ce mystère. Les cris d'agonie de mon frère m'étaient insupportables et le sang qui coulait me donnait la nausée mais je devais savoir. Pour mon bien. Pour le bien de tout le monde.

Lorsqu'Alec rendit son dernier souffle, l'agresseur se releva et essuya son couteau sur son propre pantalon avant de le plier et de le ranger. Puis, comme si l'on se trouvait dans un film et que la caméra devait nous révéler quelque chose, le visage de Sam Uley, le meilleur ami d'Alec, sortit dans la lumière, éclairé par les projecteurs du théâtre dans lequel je me trouvais. Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et il était couvert de sang, jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Les cheveux ! Oui, c'était ça !

Je compris alors pourquoi je ne l'avais pas reconnu plus tôt. Sam avait coupé ses cheveux juste après la mort d'Alec et les portait désormais aussi courts qu'un militaire. Ça avait faussé mes investigations et je n'avais pas du tout fait le rapprochement entre le tueur aux cheveux mi-longs et Sam ! Quelle idiote !

Lorsqu'il entendit les premières sirènes de police au loin, il prit ses jambes à son cou en riant à gorge déployée et échappa aux policiers, laissant Jacob Black se faire prendre à sa place.

Sur la scène, seul le corps d'Alec restait, mais j'étais tétanisée sur mon siège, ne pouvant plus bouger, refusant de me réveiller. Pourtant, il fallait que je me réveille. Il fallait que je crie la vérité. Mais j'avais du mal à le croire.

Sam Uley avait tué mon frère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillai en sueur, me demandant si tout cela était bien vrai ou si ce n'était qu'une grotesque plaisanterie. Je vérifiai mon réveil et me rendis compte qu'il était une heure du matin, soit beaucoup trop tôt pour téléphoner à Lauren et savoir si tout allait bien de son côté. Je me faisais du soucis pour elle. Si Sam avait vraiment tué mon frère pour l'évincer alors il tenterait tout pour la séduire. D'après ce qu'elle nous avait dit, il avait déjà commencé son manège et depuis le temps, il était peut-être déjà passé à la vitesse supérieure. Vu son état mental de psychopathe, il était sans doute prêt à tout. Lauren allait tôt ou tard être en danger.

 _Mais et si c'était déjà trop tard ?_ pensai-je.

Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça. Lauren allait bien. J'allais lui téléphoner aux aurores et aller la voir en suivant. Juste pour vérifier. Par acquis de conscience. Puis, tout irait bien.

Je ne pus me résoudre à me rendormir, c'était inconcevable. J'avais plutôt envie de vomir. Sam. Sam ! C'était juste impossible ! J'avais imaginé tous les scénarios sauf celui-là !

Je repensais au discours qu'il avait fait à l'église, à la sincérité dans sa voix, à ses larmes. Non mais quel enfoiré ! Comment avait-il pu nous faire ça ?

Je me levai et me mis à arpenter mon appartement de long en large. Je ne tenais plus en place. Les minutes s'égrenaient à la vitesse d'un escargot. Je voulus appeler Paul plusieurs fois mais m'abstins. Pour lui dire quoi ? " _Écoute chéri, depuis la mort de mon frère je fais des rêves dans lesquels je vois mon frère mourir et aujourd'hui j'ai enfin découvert le meurtrier de mon frère. Tu m'aides à l'arrêter ?_ A tous les coups, il allait me prendre pour une timbrée et m'enfermer dans le premier asile qu'il allait croiser. Je ne pouvais appeler personne et j'allais encore devoir me débrouiller toute seule. Je me fis couler du café et comme il était encore trop tôt pour aller courir, je pris mon chiffon à poussière et entrepris de faire briller mon appartement comme un sou neuf. Au moins j'avais quelques heures devant moi avant le lever du soleil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Le lendemain - Domicile de Lauren.**

J'avais tenté d'appeler plusieurs fois celle que je considérais toujours comme ma belle-soeur dès la première heure ce matin. Je savais qu'en faisant ça je pouvais la perturber en plein sommeil, voire carrément la déranger si elle était en galante compagnie mais il fallait que je sache, c'était viscéral.

Après plusieurs essais non fructueux, j'étais encore plus inquiète et je décidai de lui rendre une petite visite. Je me préparai pour sortir et pris la direction de l'appartement de Lauren. Le bus me déposa devant l'immeuble lequel était encore très calme. Il était à peine huit heures et je ne croisais personne dans le hall. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et, avant de sonner, je posai mon oreille contre la porte. J'entendis des bruits bizarres que je ne pus identifier. Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et ma respiration était bruyante et hâchée. Je devais absolument me calmer avant d'attirer l'attention.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. A présent, j'étais presque sûre d'entendre des voix et elles parlaient fort pour une heure aussi matinale. Est-ce que Lauren se disputait avec quelqu'un ? Etait-ce Sam ?

 _Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que j'allais devoir appeler la police ?_

Un cri strident suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé venant de l'intérieur de l'appartement me confirma que je me devais de protéger mon amie et je sortis mon téléphone portable pour composer le 911 et signaler une dispute conjugale violente. Je leur donnai l'adresse et les priai de faire vite car les choses étaient sérieusement en train de s'envenimer.

— Ne tentez pas de jouer les héroïnes Madame. Restez dehors et attendez les secours, me dit la policière au téléphone.

— Oui, bien sûr, chuchotai-je. Je vous attends.

Je savais déjà que je ne leur obéirai pas, je ne pouvais laisser Sam faire du mal à Lauren. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Alec. J'étais prête à l'affronter !

Je tournai doucement la poignée et découvris avec stupeur que c'était ouvert. Au moins cela me permettrait d'entrer discrètement et de me faire toute petite afin d'évaluer la gravité de la situation. J'entrai dans le hall, lequel était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale puis refermai la porte derrière moi le plus délicatement possible. Les éclats de voix me parvenaient clairement désormais, de même que des bruits sourds et étouffés.

 _Merde, ça se corsait, il fallait que je fasse vite._

Les cris venaient de la chambre de Lauren et c'était là que je devais aller. Ni une ni deux, je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'y dirigeai tout en passant d'abord par la cuisine pour y attraper un couteau bien aiguisé. Tout ça dans un silence quasi religieux. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un film d'horreur de pacotille et d'être l'une de ces jeunes femmes qui finissait toujours lamentablement trucidée par le dangereux psychopathe.

— Lâche-moi ! entendis-je Lauren hurler.

— Ne fais pas l'idiote, je ne te veux aucun mal !

— Tu es complètement fou ! Lâche-moi ! Aïe ! Lâche-moi ! Salopard !

Je restais tétanisée, quelque part entre la cuisine et la chambre à coucher de Lauren, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis, j'entendis un grand fracas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur une Lauren complètement paniquée. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sembla soulagée quelques instants mais elle continua sa course en m'attrapant par le bras.

— Viens ! Je lui ai balancé ma lampe de chevet et mon radio réveil à la figure mais il est juste sonné.

Elle était à bout de souffle alors qu'on arrivait enfin dans le couloir.

— Il me poursuit depuis des jours, il me harcèle pour qu'on sorte ensemble. Sam a tué Alec. Il est devenu fou et maintenant il veut ma peau !

— Je sais, Lauren, je sais, dis-je en tentant de la réconforter.

— Tu sais? M… Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

— Ca n'a pas d'importance, on doit foutre le camp et vite ! J'ai appelé la police, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver maintenant.

— Bande de garces, vous n'irez nulle part ! cracha Sam juste derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter et hurler à l'unisson.

Il avait un couteau dans les mains que je reconnus aussitôt. C'était le même que j'avais vu dans mes rêves, celui dont il s'était servi pour tuer mon frère.

— Tu as tué mon frère !

— Oui, et maintenant je vais me débarrasser de vous deux ! Elle car elle refuse de m'épouser malgré le fait que j'ai zigouillé son fiancé et toi pour ne pas que tu ailles cafter ça à la police ! annonça-t-il, les yeux si fous qu'ils semblaient sortis de leur orbite.

— Plutôt mourir que t'épouser, ordure ! cracha Lauren.

Il la frappa si fort qu'elle tomba de tout son long, se cogna la tête contre le sol et s'évanouit. Voyant sa dulcinée inconsciente, il se précipita vers elle et lui caressa le visage complètement affolé.

— Lauren ? Ma chérie, réponds moi ! dit-il en posant deux doigts sur sa jugulaire. Il soupira et s'adressa à moi : si tu t'étais occupée de tes affaires, on n'en serait pas là ! Tout est de ta faute, espèce de salope ! me dit-il en m'administrant une gifle qui me fit tomber par terre.

Prise de panique, j'essayais de m'échapper en rampant jusqu'à l'escalier mais il me rattrapa par le pied et me donna un coup de couteau dans le mollet. Je hurlai aussi fort que je le pus, ce qui attira enfin l'attention d'un voisin courageux.

 _C'est pas trop tôt !_ pensai-je.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Oh merde alors, Mademoiselle ! Vite, venez !

Le jeune homme, visiblement effrayé par la situation mais faisant tout de même acte de bravoure, tenta de m'aider à regagner son appartement afin de me mettre à l'abri mais Sam se rua aussitôt sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Toutefois, avant que mon sauveur ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sam lui enfonça son couteau dans le ventre et il s'écroula à mes côtés en gémissant de douleur. Il était terrorisé et, à présent, je m'en voulais de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Je réussis à amortir sa chute tant bien que mal mais en le voyant si mal en point, je me sentis tout à coup impuissante et inutile. Ma jambe me faisait un mal de chien et je ne pouvais pas me lever pour aller chercher quelque chose pour l'aider. Le sang ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler et je n'entendais toujours pas les sirènes de police dans le lointain. Je me mis à pleurer doucement, attrapant la main de l'homme qui avait voulu me sauver et lui dis :

— Courage, la police sera bientôt là.

— S.. Seth. Je m'appelle Seth.

— Gardez vos forces Seth… On va vous sauver !

— Derrière vous ! me prévint-il en utilisant certainement ses dernières forces.

Lorsque je retournai, je vis Sam, penché sur moi, le couteau à la main, prêt à en découdre…

— La fête est finie Jane ! annonça-t-il dans un rictus qui me fit vraiment peur.

 _Oui, cette fois c'était fini pour moi_ , pensai-je en fermant les yeux pour ne rien voir de ce qui allait suivre. _Mais au moins, j'allais retrouver mon frère._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes de fin** : Voilà vous savez désormais tout sur l'infâme tueur ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Un épilogue vous donnera toutes les réponses. A bientot ! Til.


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je les emprunte pour vous raconter cette petite histoire qui n'est que pure fiction.

 **Notes**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Epilogue**

 **Deux jours plus tard - Hôpital.**

La dernière chose dont je me souvenais avant de me réveiller c'était d'un grand tunnel blanc dans lequel je semblais m'être égarée et où je marchais, seule. J'étais vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, quasiment transparente, mes longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés (dans mon dos?) et j'étais pieds nus. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais là mais j'errais dans cet endroit comme une âme perdue entre le paradis et l'enfer.

J'avais parcouru ce corridor durant de longues heures, peut-être des jours entiers, puis j'avais entendu la voix de Paul. A partir du moment où je l'avais discernée, je m'y étais accrochée comme à une bouée de sauvetage et j'avais refusée de la lâcher. Je l'avais suivie, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je voie ses yeux, au bout de ce couloir sans fin. Il venait me chercher. Il était le héros qui me sortait enfin de cet enfer.

-Jane ? Jane, tu m'entends ? Oh mon Dieu, Kate, elle a ouvert les yeux ! Va chercher un médecin ! l'entendis-je dire à ma soeur.

Je vis ses yeux embués de larmes se planter dans les miens et je sentis ses mains caresser les miennes. Je n'étais pas morte. Je ne savais pas par quel miracle c'était arrivé mais j'étais en vie.

-Lauren ? articulai-je lentement.

-Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va même très bien ! Elle est dans la chambre d'à côté, elle se repose. Oh mon dieu Jane, tu m'as fait si peur !

Je lui souris, ne pouvant guère faire plus. Je me sentais si faible. Je fermai les yeux à nouveau, malgré les mille autres questions questions qui me trottaient dans la tête, car je trouvais la lumière beaucoup trop forte. Je sentis la main de Paul, si réconfortante, se poser sur mon front et cela me fit du bien. Je pouvais dormir tranquille à présent. Il était là, il veillait sur moi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'avais récolté au total plusieurs hématomes et deux énormes cicatrices : une au mollet, de taille moyenne et profonde et une à l'épaule gauche, plus superfielle mais très longue. Les deux me laisseraient des traces horribles toute ma vie, tels des tatouages version macabre venant me rappeller chaque jour cet épisode épouvantable de ma vie.

J'avais vraiment cru voir ma dernière heure venir, d'autant que les secours avaient mis du temps à ariver. En même temps, je n'étais pas censée me jeter dans ma gueule du toute seule ! Lorsque la police était venue m'interroger dans ma chambre à l'hôpital, j'avais dû faire un effort surhumain pour me souvenir de tout mais j'y étais parvenue.

Finalement, c'était Seth qui m'avait sauvée. Alors que Sam menacait de me tuer avec son couteau, le voisin de Lauren avait réussi, dans un dernier élan de courage et malgré ses plaies, à le désarmer et à se battre avec lui pour me protéger jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. Quand à moi, je m'étais roulée en boule pour m'abriter mais Sam avait tout de même réussi à m'atteindre à l'épaule. J'avais hurlé et il m'avait frappée à coups de pied en me sommant de me taire et c'est en roulant sur le côté que j'avais retrouvé le couteau de cuisine que j'avais perdu dans ma course.

Seth était en train de se vider de son sang mais il tenait bon, il ne voulait pas m'abandonner. Il était agenouillé près moi et il répétait sans cesse à Sam de ne pas me toucher. En réponse, cette enflure d'assassin lui avait décroché une belle droite si bien que mon sauveur s'était retrouvé quasiment K.O, face à moi et pour la première fois j'avais vu, dans ses yeux, la peur de mourir. Je lui avais alors glissé le couteau dans les mains et il l'avait plongé avec rage dans le cœur de Sam. Sans une once de remord. Presque naturellement.

Les secours étaient arrivés juste après ça et je m'étais évanouie.

Malheureusement, ses blessures étaient bien trop graves et il n'avait pas survécu. Il était mort dans l'ambulance avant même d'avoir eu une chance d'être réanimé.

Lorsque Paul m'avait annoncé la triste nouvelle j'avais été complètement anéantie. Même si pour moi, il était donc mort en héros. Mon héros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Une semaine plus tard - Domicile de Jane.**

Paul avait organisé une petite fête à l'appartement pour notre retour à Lauren et à moi et j'avais trouvé cela très mignon même si je n'avais pas le coeur à faire la fête. Kate et Tanya avaient répondu présentes, de même que quelques collègues. J'avais refusé de voir mes parents, pour le moment. J'avais besoin de plus de temps pour ça.

Regardant autour de moi, je fus assez impressionnée par tout le travail que mon petit ami avait fourni en si peu de temps.

-J'ai pris quelques congés exceptionnels, m'expliqua-t-il. Après tout, j'y ai droit en cas de conjoint malade, ou hospitalisé, sourit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

-Alors si c'est autorisé par la hiérarchie, profitons-en ! le charriai-je doucement. Est-ce que Black a été relâché ?

-Oui, hier soir. La procédure a été un peu longue mais ça y est, il est retourné auprès de sa famille.

-Je suis tellement soulagée…

-Moi aussi. Tu n'aurais pas du prendre tous ces risques, me gronda-t-il doucement.

-Si, car ça en valait vraiment le coup, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il se tut, non sans me lancer un regard désaprobateur et m'enlaça pour approfondir notre baiser, sachant très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause sur ce sujet. Puis nous rejoignîmes les autres pour aller trinquer à notre retour et à notre rtablissement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Un an plus tard - Cimetière.**

Je déposai le bouquet d'oeillets blancs sur la tombe de mon frère et caressai doucement le marbre brun. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, tenant de me remémorer son visage puis soupirai avant de me mettre à réajuster les autres vases et bouquets qui fleurissaient abondamment l'endroit.

Une main se posa dans le creux de mes reins et je sus que c'était Paul. Il m'avait laissé quelques instants d'intimité mais il avait compris qu'il était temps de me rejoindre à présent.

-Allez viens Jane, tes parents nous attendent pour le déjeuner.

-O… oui, dans une minute, dis-je distraitement.

J'avais finalement pardonné à mes parents de ne pas m'avoir crue et même si pour eux la pilule était toujours dure à avaler, ils me laissaient vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. On ne parlait pas trop de ce qu'il s'était passé chez Lauren car ça avait été dur pour eux aussi d'avoir eu à subir la trahison de Sam et d'avoir faillit perdre un autre enfant. On faisait des réunions de famille assez régulières pour se soutenir les uns les autres et continuer à se serrer les coudes malgré les épreuves qu'on avait traversé. Mes parents avaient adoré Paul dès le départ et ils l'avaient tout de suite intégré dans la famille. Lui et Garett, le mari de Kate, s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et ils savaient mettre l'ambiance dans les soirées familiales qui s'annoncaient ennuyeuses à mourir !

Je n'avais plus fait aucun rêve depuis celui où j'avais découvert que Sam avait tué mon frère. Du moins, je n'en faisais plus qui m'indiquaient que des faux coupables étaient en prison ou d'autres choses dans ce style. J'avais eu peur de devenir une sorte de médium, envahie par des cauchemars rocambolesques toute sa vie mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ce dont je fus vraiment soulagée.

J'espérai vraiment ne plus jamais revivre une telle chose.

Pas maintenant que j'avais appris qu'un petit être poussait dans mon ventre depuis quatres semaines et que j'allais devenir mère. Je voulais une vie heureuse, avec Paul et avec nos enfants.

La plus heureuse de toutes les vies.

En mémoire d'Alec.

OoOoOoOoO FIN oOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes de fin** :


End file.
